Cardcaptor Sakura: Call to Justice
by Nostalgia Cop
Summary: After accidentally letting the Clow Cards free, Sakura Kinomoto and Finn McGarrett must capture all of them again. However, when a boy named Syaoran Li shows up to collect them before they can, a group with ties to organized crime appears, forcing them to work together. Can Sakura, Syaoran, and Finn collect all the cards before the mob does, or is Tomoeda doomed to fall to them?
1. Chapter 1

_Finn and Sakura look at the door to the basement, wondering what was down there._

* * *

 _A girl with a stuffed animal and a boy are seen on a building. The boy is holding some sort of sword and is looking at the girl and nodding. The girl nods back and they look forward._

 _'Is someone calling us?' The two thought. They then jumped off._

* * *

The sound of an alarm wakes a boy and girl up. The boy looks and sees the clock.

'It was an alarm?' He thought. He then saw the time and jumped out of bed.

"Sakura," he said, "get up! I need to be at the range today!" The girl gasped and jumped up as well.

"I almost forgot about that!" She said. The two then started rushing to get ready. The boy got a shower first, since he was the quickest there, while the girl started making her bed.

 **The Mysterious Book**

'My name is Sakura Kinomoto,' the girl thought, 'I'm a fourth grader at Tomoeda Elementary School. My favorite subjects are P.E. and music. My least favorite subject is math. You could say that cheerfulness is a good thing about me.' The boy rushed in, dressed in a uniform, and started making his bed.

"You can get a shower now, Sakura!" The boy said.

"Thanks, Finn!" Sakura said. The boy finished making his bed and started to get his things together in a bag.

'My name is Finn McGarrett,' the boy thought, 'I'm a fourth grader at Tomoeda Elementary School, and a Cadet in the Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program. The program I'm in lets others see what being a police officer is like. I don't really have a favorite or least favorite subject, and I have numerous good qualities.' Sakura then came back in, dressed in a school uniform, and got her things together.

"I'll be down in a moment," Finn said, "I need to do something real quick."

"Alright," Sakura said, "I'll let them know." She then went down and Finn pulled out his keys. He went to a drawer in his desk and unlocked it using a key. He opened the drawer and pulled out a pistol holster, placing it on his belt at his right side. He then found a Sig Sauer P229 pistol and put it in the holster before grabbing a baton on the desk and putting it on his belt. He then put a paracord bracelet on and looked at a picture on his desk.

"I won't let you down, dad." Finn said, quietly. He then went downstairs and saw Sakura talking with her big brother.

"Why were you thrashing about in your room?" Sakura's big brother asked.

"I wasn't thrashing about." Sakura said.

"She was walking like she normally does," Finn said, making himself known, "but you do thrash about, Touya. You're the monster, not Sakura."

"Why you!" Touya said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya.

'That's my big brother, Touya.' Sakura thought.

'He's an eleventh grader at Seijou High School,' Finn thought, 'it's right next to mine and Sakura's. He's constantly being mean to Sakura, and all because he's taller than her.'

'It's so frustrating!' Sakura thought.

"Morning, Finn." A man said.

"Morning." Finn said.

"I take it you have something to do this morning." The man said.

"He's going to the shooting range today!" Sakura said. Touya then saw the pistol at Finn's side and started sweating. The man smiled and nodded.

"You're going with him, right, Sakura?" The man asked.

"That's right," Sakura said, "and I'll get to shoot, too."

"Just don't hit anything but the target." Touya said.

"I'll be there," Finn said, "and so will my Captain. You don't need to worry."

"That's good." The man said, holding out two lunch boxes.

'This is my father, Fujikata.' Sakura thought.

'He's an archaeology professor at a university.' Finn thought.

'He's kind,' Sakura thought, 'and he cooks and sews well. I love him!'

"We're gonna have to get breakfast to-go." Finn said.

'That's my family.' Sakura thought.

"Trying to get things done early, huh?" Fujikata asked.

"Better to nip it in the bud sooner rather than later." Finn said.

"That's true." Touya said.

"I'm sure Nadeshiko would agree with it." Fujikata said.

"Yeah," Sakura said, looking at Finn, "I'm sure mom would, too."

'Nadeshiko was Sakura's mom,' Finn thought, 'she passed away when Sakura was three. My mom passed away on the same day, and my dad was murdered three days after my mom passed. Sakura's father took me in, and I was adopted into their family. Sakura and I were born on the same day in the same month on the same year at the same time. However, I was born in New York. It was already 1:30 AM here in Japan when I was born. Sakura's older than me by 14 hours. That's the the time difference between New York and Japan.' Fujitaka then held out two more lunchboxes and nodded.

"This has your breakfast," he said, "be sure to eat it when you can." Finn and Sakura took their lunchboxes and nodded.

"I have Cheerleading Club today," Sakura said, "so I'll be staying after."

"Touya has soccer practice today," Finn said, "but it's not until later. We need to get going, Sakura." Sakura nodded and the two of them left. Sakura put on her rollerblades as Finn hopped on a bike. The two of them then left and went to the school. Along the way, they saw a familiar face.

"Yukito!" Sakura said. A boy looked at them and smiled.

"Sakura! Finn!" The boy said. Finn smiled and Sakura blushed.

'This is Yukito Tsukishiro.' Finn thought.

'He's in eleventh grade,' Sakura thought, 'and in the same classes as my big brother. He's such a kind, wonderful person, that I can't believe he's friends with my brother.'

'Yukito doesn't know it,' Finn thought, 'but Sakura has a crush on him. However, I think it's just the way he acts towards her. He's just like Fujikata. What doesn't make sense is why I feel something off about him. True, he's a nice guy, but I don't know why I get an off feeling about him. Maybe it has something to do with his aura.'

"You're pretty early." Yukito said.

"Finn's going to the shooting range today," Sakura said, "and I'm going with him! I'll even get to shoot!"

"That's wonderful," Yukito said, "best of luck to the both of you."

"We need to get going, Sakura." Finn said.

"Just a few more minutes." Sakura said. Finn groaned.

"There's plenty of time to be awestruck later," Finn said, "but right now, we need to go. My Captain will only wait so long." Sakura gasped.

"You're right!" Sakura said. Yukito then gave both Finn and Sakura a piece of candy.

"Thanks, Yukito." Finn said. The two then went off and towards the school. When the two arrived, Finn saw his Captain approaching them.

"Just in time," he said, "I was about to leave."

'This is Police Captain Damon Nakamura,' Finn thought, 'the Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program Coordinator.'

'He looks out for me and Finn,' Sakura thought, 'and lets me go with the Junior Cadets whenever they have a field trip. Granted, it's always the Cheerleading Club and the Junior Cadets together with the Chorus Club.'

"Sakura! Finn!" A voice said. They looked behind them and saw a young girl.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said. The girl smiled.

'This is Tomoyo Daidouji,' Finn thought, 'Sakura's best friend. Her mom runs a big company, and her mom is also friends with my Captain.'

"Morning!" Tomoyo said.

"Morning, Tomoyo." Finn said.

"What brings you here?" Captain Nakamura asked.

"My mom wanted me to get video of Sakura and Finn at the shooting range," Tomoyo said, "so she cleared it with the principal and the police department."

"Of course she did." Captain Nakamura said. Sakura and Finn sweatdropped.

'Tomoyo has a hobby of taking photos and recording videos.' Finn thought.

'She takes a lot of me, but...' Sakura thought.

"It's the perfect chance to use my new camcorder!" Tomoyo said, holding it up.

'I still think Tomoyo is a little strange.' Sakura and Finn thought, simultaneously.

[Moments later...]

Sakura, Finn, Tomoyo, and Captain Nakamura walk through the gates. Sakura was carrying a paper target in her hands and Tomoyo had her camcorder. Finn had new additions to his belt, pistol magazine pouches. He also bore a rank insignia on his uniform collar.

'The Junior Cadet program is special,' Sakura said, 'so they wear different uniforms than the rest of the students. Some even wear rank insignia on their collars! Finn earned his at the shooting range by shooting expert! That means he hit every target with the amount of ammunition he was given, and with stunning accuracy! All of them were either kill shots or incapacitating shots. Incapacitated means they can't move to fight back.'

"I'll have to take the other Cadets to the range after school," Captain Nakamura said, "so I need you to oversee protection for the Cheerleading Club today."

"You got it, Captain." Finn said. The rest of the day went smoothly and Finn thought about that dream.

'Could the girl inside that dream be Sakura?' Finn thought. He then closed his eyes and went into thought. He thought about the dream, and where it was. He recognized the location the boy and girl were looking at. It was Tokyo Tower. When he opened his eyes, he knew the truth. After school ended, Sakura and Finn went to the field. The coach saw them and smiled.

"I take it you were assigned to protect us again." She said.

"That's right," Finn said, "I'm running protection this time." Two girls then went up to Finn and held out gifts.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Are those for me?" Finn asked. The two nodded and Finn smiled. Sakura smiled giggled.

'These two are Chiharu and Naoko,' Sakura thought, 'they're friends of mine, and they have a HUGE crush on Finn! Well, most of the girls in mine and Finn's class do. The only two who don't are me and Tomoyo, which confuses me.' Finn took the gifts and opened them. He found a lapel pin in one and a key chain in the other. Finn smiled and looked at them, causing them to blush.

"I'll be sure to put these to use soon," Finn said, "thank you." The others then went up to Finn and one noticed the insignia on his collar.

"Hey," the girl said, "you have a rank now!"

"That's right," Sakura said, "he earned that rank today at the shooting range. He shot expert with all the weapons he was given!"

"No way!" Chiharu said.

"Even the launchers?!" Naoko asked.

"Yup," Finn said, "and Sakura was allowed to shoot as well. Show them how well you did." Sakura nodded and pulled out the paper target. She then opened it and held it up. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Amazing!" Naoko said.

"That's pretty good, Sakura!" Chiharu said. The coach smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Finn said, "enough admiring her shooting ability. Time to get started on your practice." Sakura put the target away and they all got started on their practice. Finn watched them and noticed one of them favoring an arm. He went to the girl and looked over the arm she was favoring. The others looked worried and Sakura approached them.

"Is she okay?" Sakura asked.

"She sprained her wrist," Finn said, "so she won't be able to continue practice."

"I have to though!" The girl said.

"Listen to me," Finn said, "you should get this looked at. If you continue practice now, you might end up breaking your wrist. You need to trust me on this, okay? Sit out for the rest of practice and put some ice on your wrist to help the swelling go down." The girl nodded and the coach helped her to a chair. Chiharu and Naoko walked up to Finn and smiled.

"You really care about everyone, don't you?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah," Finn said, "I do. I don't want anyone to push themselves too hard." The girls then started to practice their baton throwing. Finn stood at a safe distance and watched carefully. Sakura was also thinking about the dream.

'I can't get that dream out of my head,' Sakura thought, 'I'll talk about it with Tomoyo later.' Sakura then tossed the baton into the air again and in her vision turned into a staff of sorts. Finn saw it, too.

'That staff,' Finn thought, flashing back to a lesson in second grade, 'it looks like the Clow Staff!'

"Focus, Sakura!" Finn said. Sakura then snapped out of it and caught the baton before it hit her head.

"Sakura is a great athlete," Chiharu said, "and she's good with the baton..."

"Yeah." Naoko said.

"...but she gets like that every so often." Chiharu said.

"Yeah." Naoko said.

"Luckily," Finn said, "I was doing my part and got her to focus again before the baton hit her head." Chiharu and Naoko blushed.

"Yeah." They said.

[Moments later...]

"We're home!" Finn and Sakura said. They passed a doorway and Finn stopped.

"I will be coming home at nine." Finn said, reading the message.

'Oh,' Sakura thought, 'dad is going to be late.' The two then went into the kitchen to get a dessert, when a strange noise was heard. Finn drew his pistol and went on alert.

"Is someone there?" He asked. Sakura then clutched her baton for protection and Finn looked around, clearing the hallway. The two then looked at each other.

"I'm scared, Finn." Sakura said.

"Don't worry," Finn said, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

'Why now? Touya and Fujikata aren't around.' Finn thought. The noise was heard again and Sakura winced. Finn aimed behind him and looked around.

'Where is it coming from?' Sakura thought.

"Sounds like it's from the basement." Finn said. Finn and Sakura look at the door to the basement, wondering what was down there.

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

 _A young boy looks out towards a rising sun. Behind him, the bodies of several warriors. A single glint reveals the grip of a sword. The boy turns around, having a mask cover his lower face. A single symbol on the clothes he's wearing glints as a leaf symbol is on the right shoulder sleeve._

 _"The time has come for me to fulfill my destiny," the boy says, "and protect my friends."_

 **Assassin's Creed: Great Shinobi Nations Chapter Six**

 **Hidden Sand** **Shenanigans**

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

 _Anger is in the eyes of a single man as he looks at a grizzly crime scene, one that would make even the toughest of men break out in tears. Bodies of children are shown, having blood pooling up and into the same area._

 _"What psychotic bastard would do this?" The man asked. A single smirk is shown as another man slaughters a child._

 **The Corbin** **Murders**

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

 _A single child looks on as the sun rises over a kingdom. A young girl walks up next to him and takes his hand, showing that the two are possibly dating._

 _"With each passing day," a voice says, "we grow closer to our deaths. For some, it's swift and merciful. For others, slow and agonizing." The two look at each other, both having the same expression._

 _"Somewhere in the world," another voice says, "a person dies. Death occurs everyday. Some natural, some accidental." The two then move closer to each other as the voices continue._

 _"There's a fact in life that reigns true." The first voice says._

 _"Within peace," the second voice says, "there is sorrow."_

 _"Within chaos," the first voice says, "there is order."_

 _"Within darkness," the second voice says, "there is light." The two people close their eyes as their lips move closer together._

 _"The same can be said for death." The first voice said. The two people hold each other close._

 _"For within death..." The second voice said. The two people are about to kiss when the screen goes black._

 _"There is life." The two voices said, simultaneously._

 **Assassin's Creed: Enchancia Chapter Four**

 **A Battle at Sea and a Royal Birth**

* * *

 _Finn smiles as Cerberus and Sakura argued._

* * *

"What should we do if there's a burglar?" Sakura asked. Finn put his pistol away and pulled out a tazer.

"I'll subdue him," he said, "then you'll call Captain Nakamura and tell him what happened." Sakura nodded and Finn went to the door. Sakura went to the other side of it and nodded.

'I hope this works.' Sakura thought.

"Junior Cadet," Finn said, "if someone is there, announce yourself now!" Finn heard nothing and nodded to Sakura. Sakura then opened the door and Finn went in first. He looked around using the light on the tazer and didn't see anyone.

"Nobody is here?" Sakura asked. Finn put the tazer down and holstered it.

"Clear." Finn said.

'What the Hell was that noise?' Finn thought. Finn and Sakura then saw a glowing light and looked towards it.

'A book?' Sakura thought.

"The Clow," Finn said, reading the title of the book, "that's an odd name for a book." Sakura then grabbed it and it snapped open.

"Ah," Sakura said, "it opened!"

"You know," Finn said, "I remember hearing about something in second grade. I think this book has magical properties. You said you saw your baton change into a staff, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Well," Finn said, "I think that was the Clow Staff. When I was on that trip with the Junior Cadets that one day in second grade, we visited a university in Osaka. An archaeology professor there talked about a sorcerer named Clow Reed. It's said that he created a bunch of cards called Clow Cards, and put them all in a book. I think this is that book. The professor also mentioned that before Clow Reed died, he placed a staff in the book and sealed it with a spell. That spell can only be broken by someone with magic power. The spell wasn't that strong, so even someone with little to no magic could break it. Should all the cards in the book escape, the one who let them get away has to catch them all again. That person is called the Cardcaptor. The Cardcaptor would use the Clow Staff to seal the cards back so that they could return to the book. The professor said that a being named Yue would be the final judge to determine if the Cardcaptor would become the next Master or Mistress of the Clow Cards. This is all just speculation, but I think you're the one that Clow Reed was thinking of." Sakura looked shocked, but opened the book and saw cards.

"There ARE cards in here!" Sakura said.

"I was right," Finn said, "this is the book of Clow Cards!" Sakura then pulled out a card and looked at it.

"Win..." Sakura said, walking away from the shelf. Finn noticed mist following her and knew what was about to happen next.

'I was right,' Finn thought, 'Sakura was the girl in that dream. She's the chosen Cardcaptor!'

"Win... Windy." Sakura said. Finn gasped as a seal appeared from under her.

"Sakura!" Finn said.

"Uh!" Sakura said. Gusts of wind then accumulated and Finn ran to Sakura, stepping into the seal.

"Stay strong," Finn said, "just trust me!" All the cards in the book flew through the ceiling and into the unknown. Sakura dropped the empty book and both her and Finn sat down. Sakura held up the card and the two of them looked at it.

"This is a Clow Card?" Sakura asked. The book then started glowing again and and a doll rose out from the book. It slowly raised its head.

"Hidey Howdy Ho!" The doll said. Finn went for his pistol, but Sakura stopped him.

'What is that thing?' Sakura thought.

"Well," the doll said, "I'm surprised you were able to wake me up." Finn and Sakura looked confused.

"An Osaka accent?" Sakura asked.

"Well," the doll said, "this book was in Osaka for so long, I've caught the accent." Sakura went for the doll, but Finn stopped her.

"That's not a toy," Finn said, "but I do know what it is. Or... rather who that is."

"Huh?" Sakura asked. Finn then got a serious look on his face and looked at the doll.

"You're the Beast of the Seal," Finn said, "and the one responsible for the Clow Cards. You're Cerberus, aren't you?" The doll was shocked.

"How did you know who I was?" He asked.

"Wait," Sakura said, "he's right?!"

"I knew it," Finn said, "you're the one who was supposed to keep all the Clow Cards in check."

"Yup," Cerberus said, "looking after all the cards in this book so they don't do anything bad is my..." Cerberus then looked at the book and saw all the cards gone.

'Here it comes.' Finn thought.

"The cards are gone! WHY?! Why? Where did they all go?" Cerberus asked.

"I have one here," Sakura said, holding it up, "but..."

"What about the other cards?" Cerberus asked.

"She read the spell on the card and they flew away," Finn said, "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"WHAT?!" Cerberus yelled.

[Hours later...]

Finn and Sakura were eating dinner fast, which Touya was shocked at. He knew Finn had to eat fast so he could do any paperwork that was assigned to him, as well as clean his pistol. Sakura on the other hand, she never ate fast. They both finished at the same time and got up.

"That was good." Sakura said.

"Thanks for the food!" Finn said. They then went to the fridge. Finn grabbed two desserts, which was normal, and Sakura grabbed one. They then went to the room they shared, but Touya stopped them.

"Where are you going with those?" He asked.

"We're going to eat them in our room as we study." Sakura said. The two then carried on back to the room and saw Cerberus floating over the book, glowing.

'That's some deep concentration.' Finn thought. Sakura then closed the door and Cerberus dropped down to sit on the book.

"Any luck?" Finn asked.

"No," Cerberus said, "I can't sense them. I can't tell where the cards are at all." Finn placed a dessert in front of Cerberus.

"Here," Finn said, "eat it." Cerberus got wide-eyed and started drooling.

"Wow," he said, "this looks good."

"I'm confused though," Sakura said, "what are Clow Cards again."

"They're magical cards created by a sorcerer named Clow Reed," Finn said, "and each card is alive and possesses incredible power. However, they all like acting on their own, and normal forces were no match for them." Cerberus nodded.

"So Clow himself created this book," Cerberus said, "and placed me, the Beast of the Seal, on the cover. In any case, we have to get those cards back. So, you're coming with me!"

"Why me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you used the Windy Card and caused the other cards to scatter." Finn said.

"But wasn't it his job to keep the cards properly sealed away?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Cerberus said, "I accidentally fell asleep." That got Finn's attention.

"For how long?" Finn asked.

"About 30 years." Cerberus said. Wait, WHAT?!

"You've been asleep for the past 30 years?!" Finn asked. Cerberus then got nervous.

"Stuff happens, k?" Cerberus asked.

"Some Beast of the Seal you are," Finn said, "no wonder Clow Reed told you to scout a Cardcaptor! He knew you'd fall asleep! You should have been called the 'Beast of the Snooze' instead of the 'Beast of the Seal!' What you did was just lazy!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"So those noises we heard were him snoring." Sakura said.

"In any case," Cerberus said, "the fact that you could open this book means you at least have some magical powers. What's your name?"

"Sakura." Sakura said. Cerberus looked at Finn and motioned to him.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"Finn Mamoru McGarrett," Finn said, "Cadet Sergeant in the Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program." Cerberus looked at Finn in shock.

"You're a McGarrett?!" He asked.

"Yup," Sakura said, "he is. His mom passed away the same time mine did. His dad wanted her to be buried here in Japan, so he came here with Finn. However, three days after his mom passed away, his dad was murdered at Tsukimine Shrine. That's where Finn's dad and mom first met."

"Stand next to Sakura, Finn." Cerberus said. Finn stood next to Sakura and Sakura stood up. Cerberus then started glowing and the seal appeared beneath them again.

'I don't know what he's planning,' Finn thought, 'but he better not be thinking of doing anything crazy.'

"Key of the Seal." Cerberus said. A key appeared out of the book and floated towards Sakura.

'Finn was right again,' Sakura thought, looking at him, 'and he's not showing an ounce of fear.'

"There's someone wishing to make a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Sakura. Oh key," Cerberus said, "grant her the power! RELEASE!" The key grows into the Clow Staff and Finn's paracord bracelet changes to a gold one.

"Grab the staff, Sakura." Finn said, having a serious tone.

"But I-" Sakura said.

"Don't worry," Finn said, looking at her, "I won't let anything happen to you." Sakura's eyes sparkled. She then got a serious look on her face and nodded. She then grabbed the staff and Finn rose his arm up, showing the bracelet.

"Powers of Clow Reed," Finn said, "break the seal that confines my own! Give me the power to assist the Cardcaptor, and protect her from harm. I ask this of you, as a descendant of Merlin McGarrett!" The bracelet then started glowing as Sakura looked on. She then got serious again and held out the staff.

"Powers given to me by Clow Reed," she said, "grant this wish and make him my equal! I command you under our contract! Break the spell that confines his power! RELEASE!" The seal then glowed brighter and Finn was engulfed in light. His look went serious and the light dimmed, allowing Sakura and Cerberus to see the seal within him. Finn closed his eyes and held his hand out. Within moments, the seal started to shake. When Finn shot his eyes open, the seal broke and a gate of power was unleashed. The power surrounded Finn and he made a fist. The power went into his bracelet, transforming it into a necklace with a shield design. Light then engulfed him again and Sakura and Cerberus had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, Finn was in a black uniform with a black trench coat and held a sword of sorts in his hand. Cerberus smiled.

"All right! A Cardcaptor is born!" Cerberus said. The room then went to normal and Sakura looked shocked. Cerberus then ate his dessert and Finn smiled.

'What just happened?' Sakura thought. Finn looked at Sakura and nodded.

"Now we can collect them together," Finn said, "before they cause too much damage." Sakura smiled and nodded.

[Moments later...]

Finn was drying and brushing Sakura's hair as she looked in the mirror.

"I can't believe that I was chosen to become the Cardcaptor," Sakura said, "and I'm only in fourth grade."

"I know." Finn said.

"What shocks me most of all is that you have magic, Finn." Sakura said. Finn then finished and Cerberus started bouncing in Sakura's pillow.

"Wow! This is fluffy!" He said. Sakura then grabbed him.

"Though," Sakura said, "this wouldn't have happened if Kero here hadn't fallen asleep on the job." Finn looked confused.

"Kero?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "that's what I'm calling him."

"Hey!" Cerberus said.

"Seems fitting." Finn said.

"Why I oughta!" Cerberus said. Finn then sensed something and went on alert.

"Get away from the window!" Finn ordered. Sakura and Cerberus listened just as a strong gust of wind blew the window open. Sakura and Cerberus gasped in shock whereas Finn glared.

"That's a strong wind!" Sakura said.

"That was caused by a Clow Card." Finn said.

"Huh?!" Cerberus asked.

"What?!" Sakura asked. The three of them went to the window and looked out it. Cerberus gasped in shock whereas Sakura was in in awe.

"That's the Fly Card!" Cerberus said.

"The time for awe can come later," Finn said, "we need to get to work!" Sakura looked at Finn and nodded.

"Right." She said. The two then pursued the card with Cerberus being with them. Sakura had her rollerblades and Finn was on his bike. The card then stopped on the gate to Tsukimine Shrine.

"Let's do it, Sakura!" Finn said, showing the necklace. Sakura nodded and held the key in front of her before holding it in her palm.

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness," Sakura said, "reveal your true nature to me. By order of our contract, and by my power, I command you! RELEASE!"

"Shield that conceals the powers of justice," Finn said, "reveal to me your true form! RELEASE!" Two seals then appeared. One belonging to Clow Reed, the other belonging to Merlin McGarrett. Sakura's key then transformed into the Clow Staff and Finn was engulfed in light. When the light faded, Finn was in the outfit that appeared when his power was unlocked. The card went on alert.

"The Fly Card is attributed to wind," Cerberus said, "so the card you have should be able to do the trick."

"The key to it is timing." Finn said. Sakura nodded and waited for her chance. Finn sensed the attack and used the sword to block. The attack was deflected and Sakura got serious and held up the card.

"Oh wind," Sakura said, "become a chain and bind! Windy!" Sakura threw the card and hit it with the Clow Staff, causing it to unleash Windy's true form and wrap Fly up.

"Do it now, Sakura!" Finn said. Sakura glared and ran towards the two cards. Finn closed his eyes and knelt down to act as a spring board for Sakura. Sure enough, Sakura jumped off of Finn's back and into the air.

"Now return to your true form," Sakura said, "Clow Card!" The card was then sealed and Sakura started falling. Finn caught Sakura before she hit the ground and the Fly Card went to her.

"Nice going, Sakura!" Cerberus said.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Sakura said, almost in tears.

"Nothing less from the Cardcaptor I scouted." Cerberus said.

"It's a bit late," Finn said, "and we won't make it home in time for me to get a bath at this rate. Now might be a good time to try that card out." Sakura nodded and held the fly card before throwing it and hitting it with the Clow Staff.

"Fly!" Sakura said. The spell was then unleashed and two wings appeared at the end of the staff. Finn jumped on and Sakura flew into the sky. After a few moments, Cerberus joined them as Finn saw police vehicles going to a call.

"What's going on down there?" Cerberus asked.

"They're going to a call," Finn said, "but one of them is probably going out for dinner."

"This is amazing!" Sakura said.

"I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Sakura!" Cerberus said.

"Only because it's you're fault!" Sakura said.

"How is it my fault?!" Cerberus asked.

"You fell asleep for 30 years!" Sakura said.

"I said stuff happens!" Finn smiled as Cerberus and Sakura argued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Syaoran looks at Finn in shock._

* * *

After last night's escapades, Finn and Sakura managed to get some sleep. Finn woke up first at around 0530 hours (5:30 AM) and saw that Sakura was still awake.

'Strange.' Finn thought. He sat up and Sakura looked at Finn.

"Hey, Finn." Sakura said.

"Did you even sleep? It's 0530, Sakura." Finn said.

"Well," Sakura said, "something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"If I'm the chosen Cardcaptor," Sakura said, "and the cards were created by Clow Reed, wouldn't that mean Clow Reed's family would be after them, too?"

"You've been trying to find a relative." Finn said.

"I did find one," Sakura said, "our age. It's a boy named Syaoran Li, he lives in Hong Kong, China."

"How's he related?" Finn asked.

"He's a direct descendant of Clow Reed," Sakura said, "thus why he'd be after the cards, too." That got Finn's attention.

"What should we do?" Finn asked.

"That's what I've been asking myself all night." Sakura said. Finn nodded and knew what to do.

"When he shows his face," Finn said, "we tell him why we should work together. If that doesn't work, we beat him at his own game." Sakura nodded and yawned.

"I really am tired now." Sakura said. Finn smiled and grabbed his phone.

"I'll call my Captain and tell him what's going on," Finn said, "he'll understand and get it to where we BOTH don't have to be there today."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "that would be nice."

 **Sakura's Wonderful Friend**

Finn and Sakura both woke up at 1000 hours (10:00 AM) and stretched. Finn's phone then rang and he answered.

"McGarrett." Finn said.

"It's Nakamura," Finn's Captain said, "you're in the clear. Also, I ran the name you gave me. Syaoran Li is on a flight manifest for a commercial airline. He's on his way."

"Thanks for the heads up." Finn said, hanging up. Sakura sat up and looked at Finn.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now," Finn said, "we find something to do for the rest of the day."

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Learn how to sense Clow Cards." Finn said. Sakura looked confused and saw the book on her desk. Finn got up and went to where Cerberus was. He was still sleeping. Finn then shook his head and pulled out an air horn from his desk. He motioned for Sakura to cover her ears, to which she obliged. He then blew the air horn and Cerberus jumped.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cerberus yelled. He then looked around, panicked. Sakura laughed and Finn put the air horn down, looking back at Cerberus.

"Wake up. sleepyhead." Finn said.

"Don't do that again." Cerberus said.

"Wouldn't want you to fall asleep for 30 years again." Finn said.

"What do you want?" Cerberus asked.

"Need you to teach us how to sense Clow Cards." Finn said.

"Why me?" Cerberus said.

"Because a direct descendant of Clow Reed is on his way to Japan." Finn said. That got Cerberus' attention.

"Who?" He asked.

"Syaoran Li." Finn said.

"SYAORAN LI?!" Cerberus asked.

"You know him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Cerberus said, "I do. He's relentless and claims to be the next Master of the Clow Cards. I can't believe he's coming here!"

"I know why he's coming here." Finn said.

"He's after the Clow Cards, too." Sakura said.

"I know that he can sense them," Finn said, "and I can somehow sense auras. If I can somehow sense the cards, I can read their auras and make it to the locations before Li can."

"I can agree with that." Sakura said.

"How can you read auras?" Cerberus asked.

"My mother was a spirit medium." Finn said.

"That makes sense." Cerberus said.

"So," Sakura said, "how do we sense the Clow Cards?"

"The key to it is safe concentration," Cerberus said, "combined with your magical power. Sakura, your power isn't that strong right now, so you need to take it easy. Finn, I want you to try and sense a card that's out in the open. Remember, to sense it you have to concentrate." Finn closed his eyes and started to concentrate. As he did, the shield around his neck faintly glowed.

'Concentrate,' Finn thought, 'sense the cards before they cause damage.' Just then, a presence was felt by Finn and he went on alert.

"I can sense one," Finn said, "but we need to act fast on it."

"How so?" Cerberus asked.

"It's only eligible to be captured at night," Finn said, "it's the Shadow Card."

"Shadow?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Cerberus said, "the Shadow Card can only be seen during the night because it's too vulnerable in the day! Who would have thought you knew so much?"

"I'm a quick study," Finn said, "you can ask Sakura."

"He's a quick study alright," Sakura said, "and way smarter than you, Kero."

"How so?" Cerberus asked.

"He doesn't fall asleep on the job." Sakura asked. Cerberus deadpanned and groaned.

"It was ONE time!" He said.

"That's one time too many!" Sakura said. Cerberus groaned again and Finn sighed. Just then, he got a phone call from Tomoyo.

"McGarrett." Finn said.

"It's Tomoyo," Tomoyo said, "we need to talk. Just us. Meet me at the bistro in town."

"On my way." Finn said, hanging up.

"Where to?" Cerberus asked.

"For you and Sakura," Finn said, "nowhere. For me, the bistro in town. CI wanted to meet privately."

"Got it." Sakura said.

"Be careful." Cerberus said.

"I always am, Kero. Don't fall asleep again." Finn said. He then left as Cerberus groaned again.

"It was ONE ti-" Cerberus said, being silenced by the door closing. He then got on his bike and rode to the bistro. He then saw Tomoyo waiting outside and pulled up to the bike rack, locking his bike to it.

"I heard you got the day off school." Tomoyo said.

"Ongoing investigation into a personal matter," Finn said, "can't talk too much about it." Tomoyo nodded and the two went inside. An off-duty officer was working and saw Finn.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Cadet?" He asked.

"Got the day off," Finn said, "it was cleared by my Captain."

"I see." The officer said.

"Anyways," Finn said, "we'll need menus."

"You got it." The officer said. Tomoyo smiled and sat down at a small table. Finn sat across from her and a waitress placed two menus on the table in front of them. They opened the menus and the waitress pulled out a check pad.

"What can I get for you to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a coffee." Finn said. Tomoyo smiled and looked at the waitress.

"Just water for me please." Tomoyo said. The waitress nodded and left. Finn looked at Tomoyo and knew what was happening in her head.

"You're not telling Sakura." Finn said.

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because if you tell her you're dating me," Finn said, "she'll make sure you video tape me instead of her." Tomoyo started to say something, but stopped and thought about it.

"Good point." Tomoyo said.

"Exactly." Finn said. The waitress came back with water for Tomoyo and coffee for Finn. Finn looked at the coffee and smiled.

"Hard to forget, Cadet." The officer said. Finn smiled and Tomoyo giggled. As they enjoyed themselves at the bistro, Sakura and Cerberus were trying to clean up the house. Sakura then noticed two cards in the basement.

'I should sign my name before they activate.' Sakura thought. She pulled out a pen and wrote her name. She then put them with the others and Cerberus was shocked.

"Where'd you find those?!" He asked.

"In the basement," Sakura said, "but they haven't activated yet."

"That was pretty smart." Cerberus said.

"I have a cop for an adopted brother." Sakura said.

"True." Cerberus said. Sakura then smiled and laid back down. As they finished cleaning, at the school, everyone was wondering where Sakura, Finn, and Tomoyo were. Their teacher, Mr. Terada, got up to explain.

"Alright," he said, "Finn, Sakura, and Tomoyo have been given an excused absence from school today due to an ongoing investigation by the Junior Cadet Program that Finn was assigned."

"That makes sense." Naoko said.

"What about the other Cadets then?" Chiharu asked.

"They're still here," Mr. Terada said, "but they're on call. If Finn needs them, he'll call them."

"Understandable." A boy said.

"Don't start, Yamazaki." Chiharu said.

"Party pooper." Yamazaki said. Just then, halfway across town, an explosion occurred.

"What the Hell?!" Finn asked.

"That came from the aquarium!" The officer said.

"Tomoyo stay here!" Finn said. He then saw an unmarked car and ran to it. A window rolled down and a Detective looked at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Finn pulled out his badge and ID.

"Junior Cadet," Finn said, "an explosion just occurred at the aquarium!"

"Get in." The Detective said. Finn got in and the Detective drove off code three (ELS on and siren blaring) to the aquarium. Once there, Finn and the Detective got out and saw other cops and the fire department. He saw Captain Nakamura and ran to him.

"Cap!" Finn said. Nakamura turned around and saw Finn.

"I was about to call you." He said.

"I was in town talking to a CI," Finn said, "and heard the explosion. They know the source yet?"

"No," Nakamura said, "they don't. They won't let us through unless they're sure it's safe to pass." Finn saw several people running out and concentrated on one person.

"Ma'am you can't go in there!" A firefighter said.

"My daughter's still in there!" A woman said. Finn ran past the fireman blockade and to the building.

"Hey," the Brigade Chief said, "stop him!"

"Junior Cadet," Finn said, "move it!" He then ran into the aquarium and looked all over. He then saw a baby and another bomb connected to the wiring in the aquarium. He ran and grabbed the baby before running towards the front. He then saw several other children who were scared. He approached them and they whimpered.

"Please don't hurt us!" One of them said.

"Relax," Finn said, showing his badge and ID, "I'm a Junior Cadet. Come on, I'll get you to safety. If we don't leave now, this place is gonna blow with us in it." The children nodded and the oldest stood up.

"Which town?" She asked.

"Tomoeda." Finn said. The oldest pulled out a badge and ID.

"Tokyo." She said. Finn nodded.

"Let's get them outta here." He said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The oldest said. The two then led everyone out the room they were in and to the front doors.

"Go," Finn said, "get outta here!" The children ran out and the oldest looked at Finn.

"What about you?" She asked. Finn handed the infant to her.

"I'm gonna double check and see if everyone got out alright." Finn said.

"What's your rank?" The oldest asked.

"Cadet Sergeant." Finn said.

"Good luck, Sarge." The oldest said. Finn nodded and ran back. He then saw that the bomb placed was C4 based and made into an IED (Improvised Explosive Device). Finn saw several more at the key points that would destroy the aquarium if hit right. Finn then heard loud crying and looked and saw a newborn next to an IED. He ran over and looked over the newborn.

"It's okay," Finn said, gently picking the newborn up, "you're okay." He then gently rocked the baby and it stopped crying. Just then, he saw something that made him tear up. It was a picture of the boy's mother and father in the hospital when he was born. He remembered the woman that tried to run in and wiped the tears. He then turned around and ran with the newborn in his arms, jumping over obstacles that had fallen as there was a quicker way to the front from where he was. He then reached a crossroads and concentrated. He then sensed a presence to the right. It was Tomoyo.

'I told her to stay put,' Finn thought, 'but now I'm glad she didn't.' Finn ran to the right and out the doors right as a man held up a remote. Finn felt time slow down and saw an image of his parents who nodded. Finn glared and the man had a grin.

"Farewell," the man said, "my nephew." Finn looked at the Brigade Chief.

"GET EVERYONE BACK," Finn said, "THE PLACE IS RIGGED TO BLOW!" Everyone heard that and the man got pissed and charged.

"Damn you!" He said, brandishing a knife. Finn kicked the man in the knees, sending him face first into the concrete.

"I won't let you harm this newborn." Finn said.

"He doesn't deserve to be here." The man said.

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked.

"Because the father isn't around that much." The man said.

"His father is a United States Marine," Finn said, "like my father was. Meaning this child is a Marine Corps dependent. That puts him under NCIS protection from you."

"His mother disgraced the family for giving birth to that abomination." The man said.

"So this is an honor killing?" Finn asked.

"He has to die so the shame on the family will be lifted!" The man said.

"You'd be worse than the devil to kill a newborn baby!" Finn said.

"You must understand," the man said, "my religion must be obeyed!"

"You claim it's for religion," Finn said, "but in reality it's for your own cowardice!"

"It must be done." The man said.

"If you push that button," Finn said, "you'll be labeled an international terrorist!" The man gave a look and Finn glared.

"I don't care how I'm labeled," the man said, "I'll be a martyr for my family." The man charged at Finn again, only for Finn to duck under the attack and send him towards the building. Finn then ran as fast as he could and the man held up the remote.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN! HE'S GONNA DETONATE!" Finn yelled. The man then charged the IEDs he placed and said a prayer in Arabic.

"Samahni , li'anani qad fushilt (Forgive me, for I have failed)." The man said. Finn glared and ran faster.

"Hurry, Finn!" Tomoyo said. Finn held the newborn close and jumped.

"ALLAHU ACKBAR!" The man yelled, detonating the charges he placed. Finn landed behind a block of concrete that protected him and the newborn from shrapnel. He looked at the newborn and sighed as its eyes were open and it was babbling.

"You're gonna be okay." Finn said.

[Hours later...]

Finn walked in and saw Sakura standing there.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted." Finn said, falling forward. Sakura ran forward and caught Finn.

"Weren't you talking to a CI?" She asked.

"An explosion happened at the aquarium," Finn said, "I went to help."

"That's what that loud boom was! Kero thought it was a Clow Card." Sakura said.

"He'd have thought wrong." Finn said. Tomoyo then walked in and saw Finn in Sakura's arms.

"Finn!" She said, running in to help.

"He needs to sit down." Sakura said.

"Not to mention something to eat." Tomoyo said. The two got Finn to the living room and sat him down.

"I'll make him something to eat." Sakura said.

"I'll get him something to drink." Tomoyo said. The two then went to the kitchen and Tomoyo got Finn some water. Sakura started to make something for dinner.

[Moments later...]

Finn sighed as energy came back to him.

"Thanks, girls." Finn said.

"I can't believe the aquarium blew up!" Sakura said.

"I got the ending of it on camera." Tomoyo said. She then pulled out her camera and showed the video of what Finn did. When the man had yelled, Finn landed behind the concrete block and braced for the hit when the aquarium exploded.

"Whoa!" Sakura said.

"Finn ran back in there to save a baby," Tomoyo said, "and he ended up saving a group of scared kids and TWO babies!"

"He saved two babies?!" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Finn said, not making a big deal out of it. Sakura smiled and hugged Finn.

"That's amazing." She said. Tomoyo smiled and pulled up another video.

"I also caught this last night." Tomoyo said. Finn and Sakura looked and Finn tensed up.

'SHIT!' Finn thought. The video was of Sakura and Finn heading home from catching the Fly Card last night.

"You can't tell a soul about this, Tomoyo!" Finn said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I won't," Tomoyo said, "but you need to fill me in so I can get it on film for Sakura's children to watch when they get Sakura's age!" Sakura and Finn deadpanned and Tomoyo giggled.

"Time to introduce you to Kero." Sakura said. The three then went to Finn and Sakura's room and Tomoyo sat down on Sakura's bed. That's when Tomoyo noticed Cerberus.

"Since when did you get this stuffed bear?" She asked.

"That's Kero." Sakura said.

"She knows, dude. Stop faking." Finn said. Cerberus looked at Finn in shock.

"She knows about the Cardcaptor?!" He asked.

"You need to explain it for her." Finn said. Cerberus sighed.

"Fine." He said. Cerberus then explained everything to Tomoyo, who wrote it all down in a book. She then looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Guess it's time I tell you a secret I have." Tomoyo said.

'For the love of God,' Finn thought, 'do NOT tell her!'

"What secret?" Sakura asked.

'No, no, no, no, no, no!' Finn thought.

"Well," Tomoyo said, "you know how every girl in our class has a crush on Finn, save me and you?"

'No! No, God please no! No! NO!' Finn thought.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Well," Tomoyo said, "the reason for you is obvious. You're his family."

'NO!' Finn thought.

"What's your reason?" Sakura asked.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!' Finn thought.

"Finn and I are dating." Tomoyo said.

"You're WHAT?!" Sakura asked. Finn ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out of it. He then landed on the grass, feet first, and ran as far as he could, knowing Sakura wouldn't follow him with her magic while people are out in public. He then stopped when he saw his bike and jumped on, riding off to the station. When he got there, he saw Captain Nakamura.

"I was about to call you," he said, "that guy you told me about. Syaoran Li? Patrol just picked him up at the school. He was lurking."

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

"Interrogation," Nakamura said, "and the Cadet Detectives can't break him as to why he was there."

"Let me have a crack at him." Finn said. Nakamura nodded and Finn went to the interrogation room. When he opened the door, the Cadet Detectives looked at him.

"There a problem, boss?" One of them asked.

"Thought you guys could use a break," Finn said, "so I'll take over from here. Go get some coffee."

"Don't have to tell me twice." The other said. The two then got up and walked out of the room. Finn closed the door and sat down. The kid across from him didn't say a word.

"Wǒ de míngzì shì Tomneda Junior Cadet jìhuà zhōng de Cadet jǐng zhǎng Finn McGarrett. (My name is Finn McGarrett, Cadet Sergeant in the Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program.)" Finn said, surprising the kid.

"Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma? (You speak Chinese?)" The kid asked.

"Among other languages." Finn said.

"Lìng rén yìnxiàng shēnkè. (Impressive.)" The kid said.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Finn asked.

"Wǒ jiào Syaoran Li. (My name is Syaoran Li.)" The kid said.

"Do you speak English?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Syaoran said, "I do. I demand to know why I was picked up by the police."

"Trespassing on school grounds for starters," Finn said, "followed by resisting arrest. Though, I can make those charges disappear."

"How?" Syaoran asked. Finn opened the file on the table and pulled out a picture of Clow Reed, placing it in front of him.

"Tell me what you know about Clow Reed," Finn said, "and what you know about the Clow Cards he created." Syaoran looked at Finn in shock.

* * *

 **Fantasy vs. Reality**

 _A man in a robe uses a variety of weapons to eliminate a whole group of enemies without getting a scratch on him._

 **MEANWHILE, in our universe...**

 _A man tries to use a set of nun-chucks on a foam dummy, but hits himself in the head and knocks himself unconscious._

* * *

 **Message from Cast**

Hey everyone, it's Sakura here! At some point this year, we're going to be doing a Q&A for everyone. Leave your question, and who it's to, in a review or a PM directly to NC. Don't be afraid to tell him how he's doing either. Please be sure to follow and favorite. Also, be sure to leave suggestions for filler so this doesn't get boring. Until next time, I'll see you all soon. See ya!

* * *

 **Best of Whose Line**

 _Copyright Infringement unintentional_

Drew: Unexpected road signs.

[ _Ryan imitates driving a car_ ]

Ryan: Welcome to Hawaii. How did you get here by car?

[ _Colin imitates driving a car_ ]

Colin: Welcome to Rhode Island. Thank you for visiting Rhode Island.

[ _Greg imitates driving a car_ ]

Greg: Welcome to Wisconsin. Watch out for Drew-

[ _Greg imitates running Drew over_ ]

Drew: _Shakes head_

[ _Wayne imitates driving a car_ ]

Wayne: Welcome to England. Next dentist: 90,000 miles.

Drew: Things you can say about your motorcycle that you can't say about your girlfriend.

Ryan: Go ahead and ride her! Everybody else has!

Drew: Weird things for dolls to say.

[ _Colin imitates pulling a string_ ]

Ryan: Keep Drew away from me.

Drew: What Robin Williams is thinking right now.

Robin: I have a career. What am I doing?

 **We now return to your regularly scheduled program**

* * *

 _Sakura, Tomoyo, Finn, Cerberus, and Syaoran all raise a drink in remembrance._

* * *

Syaoran stood up swiftly.

"I can't just give you information like that," he said, "my mother would kill me!"

"Either you tell me what you know," Finn said, "or those charges will go on your record."

"I'm more scared of my mother." Syaoran said. Finn stood up.

"Jail time it is." Finn said, starting to walk out. He opened the door and Syaoran groaned.

"Wait," he said, "wait! Just... wait." Finn looked at Syaoran with sincerity.

'Got him.' Finn thought. Syaoran sighed.

"You can really make the charges go away?" He asked. Finn closed the door and sat back down.

'No turning back now.' Finn thought.

"Alright," Syaoran said, "I'll talk. I'll tell you everything."

'Time to cover my ass.' Finn thought. Finn then pulled out a piece of paper and slid it to Syaoran with a pen.

"What's this?" Syaoran asked.

"Waiver." Finn said. Syaoran signed it and slid it back to him. Finn put it with the other files.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Syaoran said.

"Start with why you were lurking around Tomoeda Elementary." Finn said.

"I sensed a Clow Card there," Syaoran said, "but I couldn't see it in plain view. So, I started to search for it."

'I need to be careful how I proceed here.' Finn thought.

"What do you know about the cards?" Finn asked.

"They were created by Clow Reed," Syaoran said, "and they were too powerful for normal forces to handle. So, he placed them in a book, which has now been found. They're extremely dangerous, and must be found before any harm is caused."

"How can you sense the cards?" Finn asked.

"The key is concentration," Syaoran said, "but you need to have magic to sense them."

"Who do you believe is the next Master or Mistress of the Clow Cards?" Finn asked.

"I believe it's me," Syaoran said, "although it's said I'm in competition with a girl."

'Time to let him have it.' Finn thought.

"Can I go now?" Syaoran asked.

"Not quite," Finn said, "I have one last question."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"What makes you think you're the next Master of the Clow Cards?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm a direct descendant of Clow Reed." Syaoran said.

'That does it.' Finn thought.

"Now can I go?" Syaoran asked.

"No," Finn said, "because I'm gonna educate you on something. You aren't the next Master of the Clow Cards. I can guarantee it. You don't have a single card on you right now."

"Because I haven't collected any yet." Syaoran said.

"Well," Finn said, "there's another reason. Before Clow Reed passed, he split himself into two halves. One half has his magic and memories, the other half is the father of the new guardian of the cards, and the master of Cerberus and Yue. The one who was chosen was a girl. My adoptive sister, Sakura Kinomoto. You need to stop trying to be the next Master and help the chosen one. She's the one who let the cards go, she's the one to collect them again, she's the one to guard them. Help me help her help you help everyone. Understand?"

"I think," Syaoran said, "but you'll need to show the proof." Just then, Captain Nakamura walked in, panicked.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Shots fired at Tomoeda Elementary," Nakamura said, "and Sakura's there!"

"Oh, shit!" Finn said.

"Any hurt?" Syaoran asked.

"We don't know." Nakamura said. Finn ran out with Syaoran following.

"Wait," he said, "calm down!"

"McGarrett, stop!" Nakamura said. Syaoran looked at Finn in shock.

"McGarrett," Syaoran said, "as in Merlin McGarrett?"

"I'm a direct descendant of him." Finn said.

"No way!" Syaoran said. Just then, Nakamura held out a set of keys.

"Take the cruiser." He said. Finn took the keys without hesitation.

"Let's go, Syaoran." Finn said. The two then ran out to the cruiser and Finn glared.

"You do know how to drive, right?" Syaoran asked.

"I wouldn't be a Cadet Sergeant if I didn't." Finn said. Finn cranked the cruiser up and sped off code three.

"Holy shit!" Syaoran said, holding on. Finn continued driving and pulled up to the school before anyone else. He got out and saw several officers behind cover. He drew his weapon and went over.

"How many?" Finn asked.

"Unsure," a Detective said, "but we know two kids are in there that go to this school."

'Sakura and Tomoyo.' Finn thought. He then signaled that he'd be going in and the others nodded. Syaoran ran out and approached him.

"I need to go with you," he said, "that way I can meet her."

"Stay close." Finn said. Syaoran nodded and the two went to the school. Finn cleared the inside and motioned for Syaoran to come in. Something clattered upstairs and it got Finn's attention. Finn and Syaoran moved to the upstairs and Finn saw someone guarding the stairwell with his back turned. He holstered his weapon and snuck up behind the guy. He then put the guy in a choke hold and took him behind cover before snapping his neck and killing him. Finn then grabbed the weapon off the guy and gave it to Syaoran. He took it and nodded. The two then cleared every room upstairs, save for one. When they got to that room, a man was there and held a gun at Sakura.

"Why are you here?!" The man asked.

"I told you," Sakura said, "I needed something to finish a project and I had to come here to get it."

"Lies!" The man said, pulling the hammer back. Finn put his weapon away and snuck in. Syaoran stayed outside and took aim silently.

"It's the truth." Sakura said.

"It really is," Tomoyo said, "we don't have to worry about anything else."

"Where is the Clow Card that's here?!" The man asked. Tomoyo saw Finn and gave a look that said for him to do it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, serious. Finn then came up from behind and snapped the guy's neck. Syaoran walked in and grabbed a holster off the guy and put it on his waist, holstering the pistol that Finn had pulled off the guy.

"Thank God you made it." Tomoyo said.

"Thank God you're both okay." Finn said.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked.

"Syaoran Li," Finn said, "and he's here to help." Just then, a presence made itself known and Finn glared.

"Get behind us!" Syaoran said, pulling out some beads.

"Shield that conceals the powers of justice," Finn said, "reveal to me your true form! RELEASE!" The shield around Finn then glowed brightly and Finn transformed. Afterwards, Syaoran looked at Finn in shock and awe.

'No way!' He thought. Finn then held the sword tightly as a figure appeared before them. Finn stood on guard and Syaoran summoned a sword with the beads in his hand. The figure had something in his hand and rose it, revealing a sword. The figure then charged and Finn blocked before slicing the figure. Syaoran followed up with another strike. The two then traded blows with the figure and eventually Finn gained enough strength to cut off the figure's limbs. He did just that and Syaoran cut the limbs into pieces. Sakura then pulled out her key.

"Oh key that conceals the powers of darkness," Sakura said, "reveal your true nature to me. By my power, I command you! RELEASE!" The key then turned into the Clow Staff and Sakura glared and held up the Windy card.

"On my count," Finn said, "dodge." Syaoran nodded and the figure looked confused.

"Oh, Wind, become a chain and bind! Windy!" Sakura said. She then activated the card and Finn nodded.

"Now!" He said. Finn and Syaoran jumped out of the way as Windy rushed passed and tied the figure up. Finn then sensed the Shadow Card within Windy's grasp.

"That's the card I was sensing!" Syaoran said.

"Sakura," Finn said, "do it now!" Sakura nodded and rose the staff.

"Now return to your true form," Sakura said, "Clow Card!" Sakura then struck the staff down and both cards were returned to their card forms. Sakura wrote her name on the Shadow Card and placed it in her pocket. Syaoran then walked up to her and nodded.

"Good job." He said.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

[Moments later...]

Finn was sitting at his desk, sighing as he saw the casualty report. Two Cadets died during surgery at the hospital, one of them was in Finn's class. Someone had set a drink down in front of him. He looked and saw Syaoran with Cerberus.

"We heard about what happened." Syaoran said.

"Can't drink alcohol." Finn said.

"Extenuating circumstances." Cerberus said. Sakura and Tomoyo walked in with drinks in their hands as well. Finn took the drink in front of him and Cerberus grabbed one as well. Finn, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Cerberus rose their drinks in remembrance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Finn and Tomoyo look at each other in shock._

* * *

After what happened last night, Finn was given another day off school. Sakura and Tomoyo were also given the day off. Syaoran Li started staying with his butler and told his mom everything over the phone. His mom understood and allowed him to stay behind to help. The four of them went to the bistro in town and saw food already at a table set for them.

"Thanks, guys." Finn said.

"No problem, Sarge." The owner said. The four of them sat down and Finn closed his eyes.

 **Sakura's Breathtaking First Date**

The group then started to eat as Finn started to think back. However, a voice knocked him out of it.

"Hey guys," the voice said, "heard you didn't have school today." Sakura and the others looked and saw Yukito.

"Hey, Yukito!" Sakura said. Finn scoffed and sipped his coffee. Yukito rose an eyebrow and walked over.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Our class was supposed to go to the aquarium today," Sakura said ,"but when it exploded, the plans changed. Luckily, they're almost done with the construction of the new one."

"I heard that Finn saved a few children." Yukito said.

"I did," Finn said, "big whoop. Same day that happened, I lost two men." Syaoran sighed and shook his head.

"Negative much?" He asked.

"You try losing two men the same day an aquarium blows up with one of them is IN your class." Finn said. Syaoran started to say something, but stopped and thought about it.

"That's deep." Tomoyo said.

"Yup." Finn said. He then started eating and heard the news start talking about the incident.

"Shut this off." Sakura said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." The owner said, grabbing the TV remote and the channel to a game show. Finn sighed and drunk the rest of his coffee in one sitting. The owner took the cup and set another down. Tomoyo placed a hand on his arm. Yukito was confused, but Sakura still couldn't believe it.

"They're dating." Sakura said. Yukito then got a look of shock.

"No way! I never would've guessed it!" He said.

"I still can't believe it." Sakura said.

"How would you feel if Touya was dating a friend you had at his school?!" Finn asked. Sakura started to counter, but stopped and sighed.

"Good point," Sakura said, "I wouldn't want to know."

"Exactly," Finn said, "that's how I felt about it. If I had found out my best friend was dating my sister, I'd flip my lid and go on a rant."

"Not to mention not talk to them for weeks." Sakura said.

"Precisely!" Finn said.

"I wanted to tell you, Sakura," Tomoyo said, "but he didn't want anything to change. He's known about the other girls having a crush on him, and he didn't want anything to change."

"They'd be devastated." Sakura said.

"This CAN'T get out." Finn said.

"It's safe with me," Sakura said, "I guarantee it. However, I would've been okay with it had I known sooner. "

"I thought they were-" Yukito said.

"Don't even think about it." Syaoran said. Finn then felt something and looked at Yukito and saw a vision of the eyes from the dream.

'Could Yukito be Yue? Is he the one in charge of the Final Judgement?' Finn thought.

"Finn, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I need to speak to you in private, Sakura." Finn said. The two then went to the other side of the bistro.

"What's this about?" Sakura asked.

"I think that Yukito is Yue," Finn said, "the one in charge of the Final Judgement. He might be the one to decide whether you become the Mistress of the Clow Cards or not."

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked.

"I saw a vision from the dream," Finn said, "and I think it was Yue's eyes. The dream might be a vision of the Final Judgement." Sakura thought about it and remembered the dream again.

"You're right," Sakura said, "it has to be a vision of the Final Judgement."

"We have to be sure." Finn said. Sakura nodded and Finn nodded to the owner. The owner nodded back and went to the back. When they sat down, the owner started to clear the bistro. When it was empty, Sakura nodded.

"What's going on?" Yukito asked. Finn looked at Yukito and Syaoran went on his guard.

"He had that same look when he interrogated me." Syaoran said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm gonna be blunt," Finn said, "I think you're hiding something from us, Yukito."

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked. Sakura then pulled out the cards she collected and set them on the table.

"What do you know about the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Tomoyo tensed up, but Yukito started sweating.

'Do they know?' Yukito asked.

"Answer the question, Yukito. Or would you rather be called Yue?" Finn asked. Yukito tensed up and jumped up.

"How'd you figure it out?!" Yukito asked.

"Never underestimate a McGarrett." Finn said. Yukito sighed and sat back down.

"Alright," he said, "I'll tell you everything."

'I knew it.' Finn said.

"Here's the truth," Yukito said, speaking deeper, "Yukito's only my cover. My real name is Yue, and I worked with Clow Reed. He was my master. However, Yukito knows nothing about it. I'm only speaking from his body right now. Once all the Clow Cards are collected, I'll get my true form back. Then, I'll conduct the Final Judgement. I take it that Sakura and Syaoran are the two competing."

"No," Syaoran said, "I'm helping Sakura collect the Clow Cards. She's destined to be the next master by Clow Reed himself."

"Yue," Finn said, "no one can know about this. Not even Sakura's brother. He needs to figure it out."

"Understood." Yue said.

"Now then," Finn said, "Sakura has a crush on Yukito. However, it's only because he acts like Fujikata, her father."

"In all honesty," Yue said, "I think Syaoran is a better match for her."

"Right!" Finn said. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed and looked away. Tomoyo silently giggled and Finn grinned. After they finished eating, Sakura, Finn, and Syaoran started to walk towards town, but Tomoyo stopped them.

"Hey, Finn," Tomoyo said, "I need some help with that thing I told you about."

"What thing?" Finn asked.

"You know," Tomoyo said, "that 'thing' I told you about." Finn got the message.

"Oh," Finn said, "right. The 'thing' you were working on. Yeah, I'll lend some assistance." Finn then left and Sakura smiled.

"How about we go check on the progress of the aquarium?" Sakura said.

"Sure." Syaoran said. The two then walked towards town. Finn and Tomoyo peeked out from behind a pillar and grinned.

"Let's follow them." Tomoyo whispered.

"Just what I was thinking." Finn whispered.

[Tomoeda Aquarium, moments later...]

Sakura and Syaoran looked carefully and saw the aquarium in full swing once more. The two then walked inside and Sakura smiled. Syaoran then led Sakura to the cafe area and Sakura saw Touya.

"Hey, Touya." Sakura said.

"Sakura," Touya said, "aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No," Sakura said, "I was given the day off."

"Who's the brat?" Touya asked.

"A friend." Sakura said.

"Syaoran Li." Syaoran said.

"Touya Kinomoto," Touya said, "what can I get you?"

"How about some ice cream?" Sakura asked. Just then there was a crack and Sakura and Syaoran went on alert.

'A Clow Card!' The two thought. The crack then got bigger until the glass broke.

"EVERYONE TO HIGHER GROUND!" Sakura said. They all got to the top level and saw the water flooding the area. Sakura almost got caught, but the card stopped as there were others around. Sakura knew what card it was and looked at Syaoran. As soon as they got to Sakura's house, they went to Sakura and Finn's room. When the door opened, they saw Finn and Tomoyo talking with Cerberus. When Finn looked, he motioned for them to get in. After they closed the door, Finn stood up and looked at them.

"I know about what happened at the aquarium." Finn said.

"It was trending all over the place." Tomoyo said.

"It was the work of a Clow Card." Sakura said.

"From the sound of it," Finn said, "it's probably the Water Card. There's a freezer in the aquarium. We can lure the card there and lock it in until it freezes." The others nodded and Finn called the aquarium and asked for permission. He got it and Cerberus looked at Finn.

"What was it you were telling me?" He asked.

"Yue and Yukito are one in the same," Finn said, "but in order for him go gain his true form, we need to collect all the Clow Cards. Then, he'll start the Final Judgement. This is one of the first few things we need to do. Now then, how about we get a nap before we go capture the Clow Card." Before Syaoran could object, Sakura and Tomoyo yawned.

"How should we do this?" Tomoyo asked.

"How about Finn and Tomoyo sleep in Finn's bed and Sakura and Syaoran sleep in Sakura's bed?" Cerberus asked.

"That works." Finn said. Tomoyo and Finn went to Finn's bed and lied down on top of the covers, Sakura and Syaoran did the same. The four of them then fell asleep. Cerberus then went to his part of the room and fell asleep as well.

[Later that night...]

Sakura, Tomoyo, Finn, Syaoran, and Cerberus had entered the aquarium and went to where the Water Card was. Sakura had the Clow Staff in hand and Finn had transformed before they arrived. Finn had gotten the Water Card's attention and Sakura was prepared. Finn then led the card to the freezer area, Sakura then used Windy to restrain Water before Tomoyo closed the freezer door. After a few moments, Tomoyo opened the freezer and Sakura sealed the Water Card. Finn smiled and Sakura held the card, writing her name on it. Syaoran then felt a presence and went alert. He then summoned his sword and deflected a knife. Finn glared at the direction and saw the Yakuza.

'I knew it,' Finn thought, 'they're after the Clow Cards.' Finn and Syaoran then fought off the Yakuza and Finn arrested the leader of the group. As Finn led the leader away, aquarium security showed up and subdued the remaining members. Tomoyo smiled and Finn grinned. Moments later, Finn and the others were outside and relaxing on the front of a squad car. Syaoran stood up and went to Sakura.

"Is something wrong, Li?" Sakura asked. Syaoran clenched his fists and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, holding up a ticket to the movies, "would you like to see this movie with me?" Sakura looked at the ticket and saw it was for a movie called _Skyfall_ for the next night.

"If it's okay with my dad." Sakura said.

"He won't be back until next week, remember?" Finn asked.

"Oh," Sakura said, "right."

"What about Touya?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's working tomorrow." Finn said. Sakura looked at Syaoran and thought about it.

"Sure," Sakura said, smiling, "okay."

"I'll pick you up around 8." Syaoran said.

"I'll be ready around 7:30 then." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled and nodded. Sakura stood up and Syaoran subtly put the ticket in her hand. Sakura then grabbed Syaoran's hand with the ticket and pulled him close to her, kissing his cheek and putting a piece of paper with her number in his pocket. She then took the ticket and started walking home.

'Did Sakura just?' Tomoyo thought.

'Agree to a date?' Finn thought. Syaoran looked behind at Sakura and pulled out the piece of paper with Sakura's number on it and blushed as he saw the message on it. The message read: "I'll see you tomorrow, Syaoran Bond." On the back of the piece of paper, there was a picture of Sakura. The picture made Syaoran turn as red as the ELS on the squad car. Finn and Tomoyo looked at each other in shock.

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

 _A man stands in front of a set of steps to a building, looking at the doors to the building with a serious look on his face. He then walked up the steps and towards the doors._

 _"Everyone has a reason to fight," a voice said, "but some reasons can get you hurt." The man walked past a desk and towards another set of doors._

 _"Some reasons can cost you your life." Another voice said. The man walked through the doors and past two uniformed officers._

 _"Some reasons can save your life." Another voice said. The man handed a pistol to an officer in front of a door._

 _"Other reasons can send you to the hospital." Another voice said. An officer nodded and the man started walking again._

 _"However, other reasons are extremely dangerous." The first voice said. A bright light appeared in front of the man._

 _"Those reasons are a double edged sword." The second voice said. The light got brighter and the man sighed._

 _"They can satisfy your need to fight." The third voice said. The man started walking again as a heartbeat was heard._

 _"However, after you fight..." The fourth voice said. The heartbeat got faster and the light engulfed the man. As the light dimmed, there was a battlefield in front of the man with a woman being held hostage at the end of it._

 _"You'll end up in the hospital..." A fifth voice said. A badge was revealed as the man stood in front of the hostage taker, glaring. The hostage taker aimed a gun at the man, grinning. From behind the man, he had a throwing dagger ready._

 _"Then in prison." All five voices said. The hostage taker shot and the man threw the dagger as the screen went black._

 _"Or in a grave." A voice said._

 ** _Pokémon Unleashed_**

 ** _A Federal Gym Battle_**

* * *

 **A Message from the Cast**

Hey everyone, Tomoyo here. So, things in this chapter might get a bit graphic in terms of violence, romance, or *static* scenes. With this in mind, discretion is advised. Anyways, NC apologizes for the late chapter. He's been preoccupied with other things as of late. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter. Until next time, I'll see ya soon. See ya, everyone!

* * *

 **Fantasy vs. Reality**

 _A man throws a knife at a target and hits the center without even looking._

 **MEANWHILE, in our universe...**

 _A man throws a knife at a target and it bounces off and hits him in the foot._

 **We now return to your regularly scheduled programming**

* * *

 _Finn opens a file and looks inside_

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning and saw Cerberus with the air horn, about to blow it.

"Oh, you're up." He said.

"Ya think?" Finn asked.

"Sakura's downstairs making breakfast," Cerberus said, "the school called and said that there was a faculty meeting today, so school's closed. Also, your Captain called, you don't have to go in today. However, Tomoyo said she needed your help with something. She's downstairs."

"Thanks for the update." Finn said. He then got out of bed and got a shower, having done his workout the previous night. Afterwards, he put on a pair of regular clothes and went downstairs. He saw Sakura and Tomoyo cooking breakfast and smiled, going to get some coffee. Tomoyo saw Finn and smiled.

"Morning, Finn." She said.

"Morning, Tomoyo. Morning, Sakura." Finn said.

"Morning!" Sakura said. Finn got his coffee mug down and made him a cup of coffee. He then sat down as Tomoyo put a plate down and sat next to him. Sakura sat down across from her and smiled. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Tomoyo said. Finn got up and went to check. He saw that it was Syaoran.

'Why is Syaoran here this early?' Finn thought. He opened the door and Syaoran looked at Finn.

"Hey." He said.

"You're here too early." Finn said.

"I had to get out of the house," Syaoran said, "I was going stir crazy."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's Li," Finn said, "he was going stir crazy at home." Sakura jumped up and went to the door. Syaoran looked at her and blushed slightly as she was in an apron.

"H-Hey, Sakura." He said. Sakura smiled and giggled slightly.

"Come on in," she said, "we were just about to eat breakfast." Syaoran nodded and walked in, taking his shoes off and setting them down. Finn closed the door and followed them. Sakura made Syaoran a plate and sat it down next to her. Finn sat down, as well as Sakura and Syaoran. Finn then closed his eyes and the rest followed suit. After a few moments, Finn opened his eyes and started eating. The rest did the same and Syaoran's eyes went wide.

"Wow," he said, "this is good!" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!" She said. Tomoyo smiled and Finn grinned slightly. After breakfast, Finn started the dishes and Syaoran went to the living room. Sakura and Tomoyo followed Syaoran and sat down on the couch. Sakura sat next to Syaoran and turned the TV on. There was a trivia game show on and they started to watch it. Finn soon joined them and smiled as he knew the show. Hours later, Tomoyo and Finn had fallen asleep. Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready to go to the movies. Syaoran was finished first. He then waited patiently as Sakura was getting ready. When Sakura came down, Syaoran's jaw dropped and he nearly slapped himself. He shook his head to get his composure and Sakura giggled. Syaoran held out his arm and smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked. Sakura smiled and nodded, getting her shoes on and taking his arm. The two then walked out of the house and quietly closed the door. They then started walking, only to see Captain Nakamura pull up.

"Need a lift?" He asked.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Syaoran asked.

"Not at all," Nakamura said, "I'm on my break anyways. Where to?" Syaoran smiled and handed him a piece of paper.

"If it's no trouble." He said. Nakamura looked at the piece of paper and nodded.

"No trouble at all," he said, "I'm headed in that direction anyways." Syaoran then opened the door for Sakura and helped her inside. He then got in and closed the door. The two buckled up and Nakamura drove off. The two were silent the entire time. When they got to the location on the paper, Nakamura stopped and Syaoran and Sakura got out. Syaoran then gave 300 Yen to Nakamura to help pay for gas. Sakura smiled and Nakamura drove off. Sakura then realized that they were at a restaurant.

"I thought we were going to the movies." Sakura said.

"We are," Syaoran said, "but I wanted to treat you to dinner first. To thank you for breakfast."

'That,' Syaoran thought, 'and to kill some time before the movie. It starts at 9.' Syaoran then held out an arm and smiled. Sakura smiled and put her arm around his. The two then walked inside and waited to be led to a table. Soon enough, someone led them to a table. Syaoran pulled out a chair and Sakura sat down. Syaoran pushed Sakura in and went across from her to sit down. Sakura looked around and smiled.

'This place is amazing,' she thought, 'I wonder how Li could afford something this nice.'

"I never said it earlier," Syaoran said, "but you look great."

"Thanks," Sakura said, "you aren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Syaoran said. A server then went to them and placed menus down.

"What can I start you to drink?" The server asked.

"Just water for me." Sakura said.

"Same." Syaoran said. The server nodded and went to get the drinks. The two then looked through the menu and decided to get some appetizers before getting the entrees.

[Minutes later...]

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the restaurant smiling.

"That was good." Sakura said.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "it was."

'I'll definitely have to come here with her again.' Syaoran thought. The two then went to the movie theater and showed their tickets. The doorman let them in and took their ticket stubs. They then got drinks and popcorn from the concessions stand and went to where the movie played. They then sat down and relaxed as the movie started. They didn't have to worry about turning their phones off, they left them at Sakura's house. After the movie, they started to head back to Sakura's house. As they walked, Syaoran felt two figures following them.

"I'm glad you asked me to see that movie with you," Sakura said, "it was interesting."

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "the 007 series of movies are some of my favorites."

"I can see why." Sakura said.

'Those two have been following for some time now,' Syaoran thought, 'and they have been ever since we left the movies. Could they be Yakuza, or greedy thugs looking for marks.'

"Is everything okay, Li?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "everything is fine." The two then kept walking until they saw two kids grinning and blocking their path in front of Penguin Park. The two from earlier then revealed themselves and grinned.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said, "we'll be fine."

"You say that now," the leader said, "but if you don't hand over your wallets and jewelry, it'll be a different story." The others chuckled evilly. Syaoran held Sakura close and silently counted the amount of people.

'Four in front of us,' Syaoran thought, 'eight hidden in the park at various places. That's 12 people altogether. I've heard of groups like this. They're made up of children that aren't afraid to get their hands dirty, no matter what the job is.'

"Cough it up!" The leader said.

"Tell the rest of your goons to show themselves." Syaoran said. The leader was shocked, but snapped his fingers and the remaining eight left their hiding spots. Sakura gasped and held Syaoran.

"These are the 'Park Boyz' I've heard about!" Sakura said.

"So your girl knows about us," the leader said, "then she must also know we call dibs on all the girls in Tomoeda. You don't deserve a girl as fine as her. What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Sakura said.

"Aw, don't be like that," the leader said, walking towards them, "I'm just trying to be nice. My name is Han. However, you can just call me 'daddy.' I'll treat you just right." The leader then went to touch Sakura, but she slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura said. The leader glared and snapped his fingers. The group then separated Sakura and Syaoran.

"Let go of me!" Syaoran said. The leader punched Syaoran in the gut and knocked the wind out of him.

"Li!" Sakura said. The leader looked at Sakura and grinned.

"Time to make you mine, bitch." He said. The group then held Sakura tight as Syaoran struggled to break free.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura said. The leader got to Sakura's face and went to kiss her. She then spat in the leader's face. The leader backhanded her, causing her to scream.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said. The leader went to touch her and she headbutted him in the nose. She then broke free of the grip from the one's holding her, but they immediately grabbed her again. The leader then backhanded her so hard, she hit the ground.

"You're gonna get it now, bitch!" The leader said.

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Syaoran said. The leader then got on top of Sakura and held her down forcefully.

"Get off of me!" Sakura said. The leader slapped her again and grinned.

* * *

[ **Warning: Graphic Content Starts Here! Discretion is advised!** _If you're not interested in reading, please skip to the end._ ]

"Time to see what's under these clothes." He said. He then started to take Sakura's clothes off, only for her to kick him in the crotch. He punched her in the face and ripped her clothes off.

"Stop it!" Sakura said. She started to struggle, but the leader punched her again. Syaoran was getting pissed off and struggled to get free. Sakura spat in the leader's face again, trying to get him off. He punched her again and grinned.

"I'm about to make your night." The leader said.

"Get off of her!" Syaoran said, struggling even more. The leader then started to remove Sakura's undergarments.

"I said stop!" Sakura said. She then struggled even more, going as far as kicking him in the crotch again. The leader punched her again, causing Syaoran to become livid.

"LET GO OF HER!" Syaoran yelled. The leader stopped Sakura's struggling by holding her down by the throat. He then grinned and ripped Sakura's undergarments off. Sakura tried to scream, but she couldn't. She could barely breathe. The leader then removed his pants and boxers, grinning evilly.

"You're gonna be my bitch from now on." The leader said. Sakura managed to pry his hand off so she could breathe, but the leader put it right back with more force.

"Stop... it..." Sakura said, struggling for air.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." The leader said. Sakura's eyes widened and Syaoran struggled violently.

"LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD!" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm gonna rock your world, sweet cheeks." The leader said. Sakura removed the leader's hand again and went to punch him, but he held her hands above her and held her legs apart.

"Let go of me!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry," the leader said, grinning, "I'll be gentle."

"No! Stop! Don't! GET OFF OF ME!" Sakura yelled. The leader then forced himself into Sakura, causing her to scream in pain. The scream was so loud, it could be heard from all over Tomoeda. Syaoran knew what was happening and started to break free, only for the others to start beating on him and forcing him down. The leader started to thrust in and out of Sakura at a fast pace, making Sakura scream even louder than usual. The leader then held a hand over her throat to stop the screaming, starting to choke her.

"I know you like this," the leader said, "all girls do! They just ask for it with their bodies! I'm just complying to your wishes!" He then started thrusting as fast and and hard as he could, causing immense pain to flood over Sakura. She started shedding tears and the leader grinned.

'Why is he doing this?! Why won't he listen to me?!' Sakura thought.

'I have to help Sakura!' Syaoran thought. The leader then gave one EXTREMELY forceful thrust and pain caused Sakura to scream so loud, the birds in the trees flew off. As that happened, the leader had released inside Sakura and grinned.

"You're mine now, bitch." The leader said. Syaoran then broke free and started to beat the guys around him, knocking them out before charging at the leader and cold-clocking him. The leader threw a punch in return, but Syaoran caught it and broke the leader's wrist. The leader started to scream, but Syaoran punched him in the throat before he could and crushed his windpipe. The others then charged at him with knives. Syaoran disarmed all of them and sent them to the ground. The leader then pulled out a knife of his own and charged at Syaoran, who was checking on Sakura. When Syaoran saw the leader charging, he jumped in front of Sakura and caught the hand that had the knife in it.

"You pissed off the wrong person." Syaoran said. The leader started to lunge forward, but Syaoran countered and caused the leader to stab himself in the chest. The leader gasped as the blade plunged into his heart. Syaoran threw the leader to the side as the rest of the Park Boyz got up. When they looked at Syaoran, they saw their leader on the ground with his own knife sticking out of his chest.

"Boss!" One of them said. Syaoran had a look on his face and the others tensed up.

"Which one of you bastards is next?" Syaoran asked. One of them clenched a fist and charged at Syaoran, having a knife in his hand. Syaoran blocked the attack and broke the attacker's arms, causing him to scream loudly. However, Syaoran made the guy slit his own throat. One other charged, but Syaoran had grabbed another knife off the one in front of him and threw it, hitting the guy in the throat and killing him. The one who charged next went after Sakura, but Syaoran stopped him and broke the guy's neck. He saw the knife the guy had and grabbed it.

'A K-Bar knife, huh? This I can use.' Syaoran thought. He then saw the remaining eight members charging at him. He gave a glare and charged as well, but slit the throat of one of them as he passed them. Two others attacked, but Syaoran dodged and made them stab two others. He then stabbed one and broke the neck of the other before retrieving the knife. Syaoran then used one of the bodies as a shield to protect him from another attack before stabbing the guy in the leg and slitting his throat. The remaining three each charged at Syaoran, but he was prepared for it. He dodged one, stabbed the other, blocked the two attacks that were left, made the two stab themselves, broke the necks of the two he blocked, and took his knife from the one he stabbed and cut the guy's throat.

[ **End Graphic Content** ]

* * *

Syaoran panted heavily and dropped the knife he had in his hand before running to Sakura to check on her.

"Sakura!" He said. Sakura looked at him and saw blood on him.

"Li." Sakura said. Sakura then passed out and Syaoran knelt down.

"Sakura," he said, "are you okay? Sakura!" He then checked Sakura's pulse.

'She's unconscious,' Syaoran thought, 'but she still needs help. I have to get her to the hospital!' He then picked her up and ran in the direction of the hospital. Once he got there, a doctor noticed him and ran towards them.

"Are you two okay?!" He asked, panicked.

"We were attacked by the Park Boyz." Syaoran said. Sakura was still unconscious.

"Come with me." The doctor said. The doctor then led them inside and to a room. Syaoran set Sakura down on a bed and felt the fatigue hit him. A trauma team then went in and checked on Sakura.

"Doc," Syaoran said, "she was raped by the leader of the Park Boyz." The doctor looked at Syaoran in shock.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I was forced to... watch." Syaoran said.

"Hey," the doctor said, "are you okay?" Syaoran then collapsed and the doctor ran to him.

"We need another trauma team in here!" A nurse said. Two paramedics ran in with a nurse. Two cops were walking past, when one of them stopped and saw Sakura and Syaoran. The cop was Captain Nakamura!

"What happened?" He asked.

"They were attacked by the Park Boyz," the doctor said, "and the girl was raped by the leader! The boy collapsed after telling us!" One of the paramedics saw that Syaoran was bleeding from a stab wound and started to put pressure on it.

"He's been stabbed!" The paramedic said. Nakamura then ran in and started to help. The other cop followed suit.

"The adrenaline he had from fighting them off must've worn off," a nurse said, "he used that adrenaline to get here."

"I can't find any ID on the girl!" A nurse said.

"Her name is Sakura Kinomoto," Nakamura said, "she has a brother in the Junior Cadet Program. I'll call him and let him know."

"Found ID on the boy," the other paramedic said, "his name is Syaoran Li!"

"Get him on the second bed!" The doctor ordered. They did just that and the cop went to Nakamura.

"Let Finn know, Cap. I'll handle it from here." He said. Nakamura nodded and went outside, pulling out his phone and calling Finn's number.

"This is McGarrett." Finn said.

"Finn," Nakamura said, "it's Nakamura. Sakura and Syaoran were jumped on their way home."

"Which hospital?" Finn asked.

"Tomoeda General," Nakamura said, "don't tell Touya or Fujikata. Finn, Sakura was raped."

"I'm on my way." Finn said, hanging up.

[Meanwhile, with Finn, Tomoyo, and Cerberus...]

Tomoyo and Cerberus were playing a board game when Finn ran in and got his badge and gun. Tomoyo knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sakura and Li were jumped on their way back," Finn said, "and Sakura got raped. They're at Tomoeda General." Tomoyo jumped up.

"I'm going with you!" She said.

"Me, too." Cerberus said.

"No," Finn said, "just me and Tomoyo. I'll leave a note saying that we went for a walk. You need to stay here."

"I understand." Cerberus said.

"Stay by the phone, Kero! I'll call with an update!" Tomoyo said. The two then ran downstairs and Finn saw a squad car outside the house.

"We're here to get you to the hospital!" An officer said.

"Thanks." Finn said. They then got in and the officer drove off, his ELS on full. When they got to the hospital, Finn and Tomoyo jumped out and ran inside. Nakamura then greeted them outside the main wing of the hospital.

"Finn!" He said.

"Captain Nakamura!" Finn said.

"How are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"They lost a lot of blood," Nakamura said, "and there was internal bleeding, too. They're in surgery."

"Where did it happen?" Finn asked.

"We aren't sure," Nakamura said, "but they found concrete, grass, and wood chips in their wounds." Finn knew where that was, and Tomoyo did, too.

"Penguin Park." Finn said.

"That's the only place in the area," Tomoyo said, "it HAD to have happened there!"

"Let's go." Nakamura said.

"I'll stay here when they get out of surgery," Tomoyo said, "and I'll call when they do." Finn nodded and followed Nakamura to his car. He got in on the passenger's side and Nakamura drove off code three, ELS in full. When they got to Penguin Park, they saw the carnage and knew.

"They were definitely attacked here." Finn said. He then pointed over to Sakura's ripped clothes and the blood from where she was raped. Nakamura then looked at the bodies.

"That's all 12 Park Boyz." He said.

"Syaoran put up one Hell of a fight," Finn said, "and he got injured in the process."

"No way in Hell am I charging him." Nakamura said.

"Not even the Prosecutor's Office would have him charged." Finn said.

"Got that right." Nakamura said.

"Get CSU down here to process the scene," Finn said, "I'm going back to the hospital."

"You got it." Nakamura said. Finn then saw an unmarked car pull up and two officers got out.

"Leave the keys!" Finn said. He then ran to the car and the officers went to Nakamura. Finn then got in and drove back to the hospital. He parked in a spot reserved for police and got out, taking the keys with him. He then ran inside and met up with Tomoyo.

"Finn!" Tomoyo said, getting his attention. Finn ran over to her and she hugged him.

"Any word?" He asked.

"They just got out of surgery," Tomoyo said, "but they have to stay for a few nights so they can observe them. I already told Mr. Terada what happened, and he went ahead and sent us the assignments for the next three weeks."

"Where are they?" Finn asked.

"They won't tell me." Tomoyo said. Finn then went to the reception desk.

"Nurse," Finn said, showing his badge, "what room number is Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li in?!"

"Room 704." The nurse said. Tomoyo and Finn then ran to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator opened and Finn hit the button for the seventh floor.

"Were we right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Finn said, "we were right. It was the Park Boyz who did this. One of them raped Sakura, but Syaoran killed all of them." Tomoyo looked at Finn in shock.

"What makes you say it was him?" She asked. Finn looked at Tomoyo seriously.

"He's the only other one who could have done it," Finn said, "and his injuries are consistent with being in a fight with multiple people. Sakura's injuries were a result of sexual assault and physical abuse. They probably did a rape kit. They could have the bastard's DNA." The elevator then dinged and the doors opened.

"We're about to find out." Tomoyo said. The two then got off the elevator and went to the nurse's station on that floor.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked. Finn showed his badge.

"Was there a rape kit performed on Sakura Kinomoto before surgery?" Finn asked.

"Yes," the nurse said, "the lab here is processing it now. We'll send the results to you once we're done."

"Alright," Finn said, "where's room 704?"

"Follow me." The nurse said. She then led Finn and Tomoyo to Sakura and Syaoran's room. They entered and saw them sleeping.

"When will they be awake?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sometime tomorrow," the nurse said, "they were lucky to get here so fast. If they hadn't, it would be another story." Finn nodded to the nurse and she left. Tomoyo closed the door and Finn sat down in a chair. Tomoyo went to him and stood him up. She then hugged him tightly and he hugged back.

"Why would they target them?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Finn said. Tomoyo then saw a spare bed in the room and went to it. Before she got there, there was a knock on the door. Finn drew his pistol and went to it. He nodded to Tomoyo.

"Who is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's Captain Nakamura." The person said. Finn holstered his pistol and opened the door.

"Hey, Cap." Finn said. Nakamura then gave Finn two bags.

"I stopped by your house and got a change of clothes for you," he said, "and I got a change of clothes for Tomoyo, too." Finn took the bags and nodded.

"Thanks." Finn said. Nakamura then handed a file to Finn and nodded.

"You deserve it." He said. Finn took the file and Nakamura left. Finn then closed the door and went to Tomoyo. She then took one of the bags and opened it. She then saw her clothes inside and pulled out her pajamas. Finn set his bag down by the desk in the room and set the file down as well. Tomoyo set her pajamas down and walked over to Finn.

"Finn," she said, "how about we shower together tonight?" Finn blushed slightly and looked away.

"Any reason why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to shower alone tonight," Tomoyo said, "and I don't want you worrying about them any more than you are now. I'm worried about them, too. They're going to be fine." Finn then thought about it for a bit then nodded.

"Alright," Finn said, "but just a shower. No funny business." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Finn then placed his gun and badge on the desk next to the file and took his shoes off. Tomoyo took hers off as well and the two of them went into the bathroom. Tomoyo then started the water for the shower and let it heat up. Finn then closed his eyes and turned around so Tomoyo could get undressed. However, Tomoyo spun him around and kissed him on the lips. Finn's eyes shot open and Tomoyo giggled.

"It's okay," she said, "you can watch." Finn then gave a questioning look, but Tomoyo nodded and Finn sighed.

"This is gonna be embarrassing for me, isn't it?" Finn asked.

"We'll see." Tomoyo said. The water then got to the perfect temperature and Tomoyo pulled the curtain closed. She then undressed herself and Finn blushed. Tomoyo then smiled and motioned to Finn.

"My turn, huh?" Finn asked.

"It's only fair." Tomoyo said. Finn sighed and undressed himself. After he finished, Tomoyo blushed slightly and looked away. Finn then blushed even brighter and looked away. Tomoyo then giggled and pulled him towards her. Finn gave a look and Tomoyo smiled.

"I thought I said no funny business." Finn said.

"I never promised it." Tomoyo said. Finn started to say something, but shook his head.

'I won't even bother.' Finn thought. Tomoyo kissed Finn sweetly and held him close. He then returned the kiss and gently held Tomoyo. The two then broke the kiss and Tomoyo led Finn into the shower. Finn then closed the curtain and Tomoyo put her arms around his neck. Finn then put his arms around Tomoyo's waist and the two kissed.

[Moments later...]

Tomoyo was lying in bed, reading a book, as Finn was looking at the file on the desk. He then thought about what Captain Nakamura said and wondered what it was.

'I wonder what he meant by I deserve it.' Finn thought. Finn gave it some more thought and had a feeling about it.

"Finn," Tomoyo said, "are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "after I find out what's in this file." Finn then opened the file and looked inside.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on Cardcaptor Sakura: Call to Justice..._

"McGarrett." Finn said.

"Finn," Nakamura said, "it's Nakamura. Sakura and Syaoran were jumped on their way home."

"Which hospital?" Finn asked.

"Tomoeda General," Nakamura said, "don't tell Touya or Fujikata. Finn, Sakura was raped." Finn ran in and got his badge and gun.

"Sakura and Li were jumped on the way back," Finn said, "and Sakura was raped. They're at Tomoeda General." Nakamura greeted Finn and Tomoyo outside the main wing of the hospital.

"How are they?" Tomoyo asked.

"They lost a lot of blood," Nakamura said, "and there was internal bleeding, too. They're in surgery. They found concrete, wood chips, and grass in their wounds."

"Penguin Park." Finn said. Finn followed Nakamura to his car and got in on the passenger side. Nakamura drove off, ELS in full. When they got to Penguin Park, they saw the carnage.

"That's all 12 Park Boyz." Nakamura said.

"They were definately attacked here." Finn said.

"I'm not charging him." Nakamura said.

"Not even the Prosecutor's Office would have him charged. Get CSU down here to process the scene," Finn said, "I'm going back to the hospital." Finn ran to a car and two officers went to Nakamura. Finn got in and drove back to the hospital. He ran inside, taking the keys with him, and met up with Tomoyo.

"They just got out of surgery," Tomoyo said, "but they have to stay for a few nights so they can observe them."

"What room number is Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li in?!" Finn asked.

"Room 704." A nurse said. Finn and Tomoyo entered and saw Sakura and Syaoran sleeping.

"When will they be awake?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." A nurse said. Finn nodded and the nurse left.

"Why would they target them?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Finn said. Tomoyo saw a spare bed in the room and went to it. Before she got to it, there was a knock at the door.

"It's Captain Nakamura," Nakamura said, "I stopped by your house and got a change of clothes for you, and I got a change of clothes for Tomoyo as well."

"Thanks." Finn said. Nakamura then handed a file to Finn.

"You deserve it." Nakamura said, walking off afterwards. After a shower, Finn was sitting at the desk, looking at the file.

"Finn," Tomoyo said, "are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah," Finn said, "after I find out what's in this file." Finn then opened the file and looked inside.

* * *

 _Sakura holds Syaoran close, crying into his_ chest

* * *

Finn looked through the file and nearly fainted. Tomoyo got out of bed and looked with him.

"This is a list of those getting promoted," Tomoyo said, "and those being given awards for their service."

"I'm on it." Finn said.

"Huh?" Tomoyo asked. Finn put a finger at his name and moved it over to the other side.

"I'm getting promoted," Finn said, "and being awarded the Medal of Valor."

 **Sakura and Syaoran's First Session**

The next day, Sakura and Syaoran had woken up. Finn and Tomoyo were next to them, Tomoyo smiling.

"Morning, you two." Tomoyo said.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Tomoeda General," Finn said, "you and Li were jumped by the Park Boyz." Sakura tried to jump up, but Tomoyo stopped her.

"Don't try to get up yet." Tomoyo said.

"Where's Syaoran? Is he okay?!" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura." Syaoran said, laying next to her. Sakura started to lay back down and Tomoyo helped her.

"What's gonna happen to Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"He won't be charged," Finn said, "but the two of you will need therapy over what happened." Sakura winced in pain and held somewhere under the blanket, then remembering what had happened.

"I... I remember some of it," Sakura said, "but not much."

"It's okay, Sakura." Finn said. Tomoyo nodded and Finn walked outside. When he left the room, he saw Captain Nakamura.

"Well?" Nakamura asked.

"She doesn't remember much of what happened. We need a therapist down here to help them." Finn said. He then walked off with a look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Nakamura asked.

"To find the son of a bitch who ordered the attack on Sakura and Syaoran!" Finn said. Tomoyo had heard everything and looked at them.

"Finn's going to find the one who did this to us, isn't he?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Tomoyo said.

"He's not gonna stop until he does," Syaoran said, "that's for sure."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran.

"Because," Syaoran said, looking back at Sakura, "someone hurt his sister and put her in the hospital." Sakura's eyes went wide and a single tear fell down her face. Syaoran dried it up and smiled.

"Wait," Tomoyo said, "normally a rape victim would flinch at the touch of someone. Why didn't you, Sakura?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know," Sakura said, "I just want to go on with my life like nothing happened. I'm sure Mr. Terada understands that."

[Meanwhile, at Tomoeda Elementary School...]

Mr. Terada was standing in front of the class with a file in his hand.

"I have an announcement, everyone. Listen up." Mr. Terada said.

"Where's Finn, Tomoyo, and Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"This announcement concerns that." Mr. Terada said.

"Are they okay?!" Naoko asked, worried.

"Finn and Tomoyo are okay," Mr. Terada said, "but Sakura was jumped on her way home from the movies. She was attacked fiercely and had to have surgery. There was someone else with her. A new classmate of yours that was said to join us in the coming weeks. His name is Syaoran Li, and he's from Hong Kong. He was also attacked fiercely trying to protect Sakura, and he did so successfully after the fact. He managed to get her to the hospital before he collapsed from injuries internally and externally. He also needed surgery. Finn is investigating the incident, and Tomoyo is with Sakura and Syaoran."

"I heard that the Park Boyz were responsible for it." Yamazaki said.

"There you go making things up again." Chiharu said.

"Actually," Mr. Terada said, "he's right. The Park Boyz were the ones who attacked them."

"What?!" Chiharu asked.

"Did they..." Naoko said, not finishing.

"They refused to say." Mr. Terada said.

"It's not best to pry into it," Rika said, "they'll tell us when they're ready." Everyone nodded and Mr. Terada looked out the window, worried.

'I hope you two are okay.' He thought.

[Back at the hospital...]

Sakura and Syaoran were lying in bed as a psychologist was sitting in the room.

"Let's talk about what happened with Sakura first." The psychologist said.

"I don't think I'm ready." Sakura said. Syaoran put a hand on Sakura's, trying to comfort her.

"I'm here for you." Syaoran said.

"Sakura," the psychologist said, "what do you remember about the attack?" Sakura then gripped Syaoran's hand and took a breath.

"I... I remember walking home with Syaoran from the movies." Sakura said.

"Okay," the psychologist said, "let's start from there. You were walking home from the theater. What happened after that?"

"It was a bit dark. I still knew my way, and I led Syaoran to my place. He seemed to know the way, too. He had a look on his face, and it had me worried. When I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. That's when we turned and started walking through Penguin Park. We were almost past it when..." Sakura said, stopping. Syaoran gently gripped Sakura's hand, reassuring her.

"What happened?" The psychologist asked. Sakura took a deep breath and released it.

"Two guys had appeared. They had devilish grins on their faces. Two more had appeared behind us and we were surrounded. I had heard of things like that, and Syaoran had sensed other people. He called the guys out, and I recognized them as the Park Boyz."

"What happened after that?" They psychologist asked. Sakura held Syaoran's hand tighter, causing him to grow concerned.

"The leader had shown himself," Sakura said, "and started hitting on me. I showed no interest, but..." Sakura's heart rate then skyrocketed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"He didn't take 'No.' for an answer! He forced himself on me, he hit me as I was trying to fight him off, the other Park Boyz were beating on Syaoran! I was scared for my life, buy no matter how bad I struggled, he didn't let up!" Sakura said. Her heart rate climing further.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, "are you okay?" The psychologist was focused.

"What happened then, Sakura?" The psychologist asked.

"The leader had ripped my clothes," Sakura said, "beating me as I was fighting back, and... and he..."

"Say it, Sakura. You know you want to say it." The psychologist said.

"NO! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled. Finn then stormed in, fumed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled. Sakura heard Finn's voice and started calming down.

"I almost got her to cope with it!" The psychologist said.

"Where'd you get your psychology degree?! The Medical Institute of Idiots and Sociopaths?!" Finn asked.

"What?" The psychologist asked.

"Never lead the rape victim down her own rape without knowing the victim's state of mind during the session!" Finn said. Sakura shed a tear.

"He..." Sakura said. Finn and the psychologist looked at Sakura.

"Sakura?" Finn asked.

"He raped me. The leader of the Park Boyz raped me." Sakura said. Syaoran gave a comforting look and Sakura started crying.

"It's okay, Sakura." Syaoran said. Finn then left the room and the psychologist followed. Sakura held Syaoran close, crying into his chest.

* * *

 _Finn sighed and laid down, Tomoyo holding him close and the two of them falling asleep._

* * *

After another few sessions, Sakura and Syaoran were deemed mentally stable. The two of them left the hospital, only to see Touya and Fujikata waiting for them.

"Daddy? Touya? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Finn told us you were jumped and were put in the hospital," Fujikata said, "and that you had surgery to repair the damages."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "we both were."

"Huh?" Fujikata asked.

"Wait," Touya said, "is that brat here?"

"He has a name Touya," Sakura said, "it's Syaoran!"

"He's still a brat." Touya said.

"Who saved my life!" Sakura said.

"Why wasn't Finn with you?!" Touya asked.

"Because I wasn't on a date with Finn, I was on a date with Syaoran!" Sakura said. Touya looked at Sakura in shock and nearly fainted.

"You're dating him?" Touya asked.

"Got a problem with it?!" Sakura asked.

"I'm right here." Syaoran said. Touya looked at Syaoran and back at Sakura before looking at Fujikata.

"Tell me you don't approve of this!" Touya said.

"Actually," Fujikata said, "I do approve of it. I think it's nice she's seeing someone her own age... that isn't family."

"I don't believe this!" Touya said.

"You better." A voice said. Touya turned around and saw a kid in a suit.

"Who are you?" Touya asked. The kid pulled out a badge and ID.

"Detective Allan Noshimuri, Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program, Homicide Division." The kid said.

"Homicide?" Fujikata asked.

"Wait," Sakura said, "there's no such a division!"

"What do you know?" Noshimuri asked.

"My brother's in the Junior Cadet Program as a Sergeant!" Sakura said.

"I don't remember a Kinomoto." Noshimuri said.

"How about a McGarrett?!" Sakura asked. Noshimuri froze and looked at Sakura.

"You're Sergeant McGarrett's sister?!" He asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "and he's working on who hired the Park Boyz to attack me and Syaoran! If I were you, I'd focus on that instead of trying to charge Syaoran with 12 counts of manslaughter!"

"HOW'D YOU KNOW WE WERE GONNA CHARGE HIM WITH MANSLAUGHTER?!" Noshimuri asked. Sakura grinned and pulled out her phone, dialing a number.

"You just told me." Sakura said. The other end picked up.

"Tomoeda Police," a voice said, "Nakamura speaking."

"Captain Nakamura," Sakura said, "it's Sakura. There's a Detective Allan Noshimuri here trying to arrest Syaoran with 12 counts of manslaughter. Did you authorize such an arrest?"

"No," Nakamura said, "I didn't. Noshimuri's always been a loose cannon. His uncle is Yakuza."

"Does that mean I can say it?" Sakura asked.

"Do it, Sakura." Nakamura said. Sakura looked at Noshimuri and grinned.

"You've been called the Captain's Office, Detective. Time now." Sakura said.

[Moments later...]

A file was slapped down on a desk as Noshimuri sat across from Nakamura and Finn.

"You know what this file is? Huh?!" Nakamura asked.

"My service record." Noshimuri said.

"WRONG!" Nakamura yelled.

"Then what-" Noshimuri started to ask.

"It's your complaint file," Finn said, interrupting him, "and it's almost at capacity. Civilian complaints, worker complaints, teacher complaints, counselor complaints, principal complaints, et cetera, et cetera! You name the complaint, it's in this file! There are several lawsuits against you, and they're all from these complaints! It doesn't help that your uncle is Yakuza, it's the reason they're thinking of getting rid of the program!"

"I cut all ties with my uncle." Noshimuri said.

"They why are you trying to help him get what he wants?!" Finn asked.

"What?" Noshimuri asked.

"You've been talking to him a lot recently," Finn said, "and I know why. Your uncle is after the Clow Cards so he can use them to control Tomoeda, and make you the top Cadet! TELL ME I'M WRONG!" Noshimuri gave a shocked look that soon faded into a look of regret and sorrow.

"I wish I could," he said, "but that would be a lie. It's true. My uncle is after the Clow Cards so that he can rule Tomoeda, then Japan, then the world." Finn gave a look.

"Did your uncle order the Park Boyz to attack Sakura and Syaoran," Finn asked, "and tell you to charge Syaoran with their murders?" Noshimuri looked at Finn and sighed.

"He didn't," Noshimuri said, causing Finn to start to leave, "but I know who did." Finn stopped and looked at Noshimuri.

"You have exactly 10 minutes to tell me what you know," Finn said, "or so help me, I'll have you stripped and sent to juvie. Start talking!"

"Eriol Hiragazawa," Noshimuri said, "though he's known by another name. The reincarnation of Clow Reed. He ordered the attack. He ordered Syaoran be arrested."

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Noshimuri said, "but I get in touch by my phone."

"Give it here." Finn said. Noshimuri handed the phone over and Finn looked through the numbers before finding one under the initials CR. He dialed the number and it rang. He waited a few moments and the other end picked up.

"Is it finished, Detective?" A voice asked.

"Not Detective," Finn said, "Sergeant."

"Who is this?" The voice asked.

"My name isn't relevant, Clow Reed." Finn said. The voice went silent until Finn heard a sigh.

"Is this Syaoran Li?" The voice asked.

"No," Finn said, "this is Sergeant Finn McGarrett of the Tomoeda Junior Cadet Program. I don't know what you threatened Detective Noshimuri with, but I suggest you turn yourself in now. If I have to find you, I'll make sure you don't see the outside of a cell until all the Clow Cards are captured."

"Spoken like a true cop." The voice said.

"Try a brother." Finn said.

"You're related to Syaoran Li?" The voice asked.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto's adopted brother," Finn said, "and you ordered for her to be attacked and raped. You're gonna burn in Hell for that, Hiragazawa. You better just pray I find you before the Yakuza, Sakura's big brother, or a vigilante find you. Turn yourself in and save a manhunt." Finn then hung up and tossed the phone to Noshimuri.

"He's gonna run!" Noshimuri said.

"No," Finn said, "he's not. Members of the SAT are on their way to apprehend him now."

"How did you even get his location?" Noshimuri asked.

"I had them trace the call I made from your phone." Finn said. Noshimuri had a look of shock on his face before lowering his head.

"I don't deserve to be a Detective." Noshimuri said.

"You made a bad decision," Finn said, "but you can still make it right."

"How?" Noshimuri asked.

"You know how." Finn said. He then left, letting Nakamura handle the rest. He then pulled out his phone and called Tomoyo.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"We got him." Finn said.

"Who is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"His name is Eriol Hiragazawa," Finn said, "and he's Clow Reed's reincarnation. SAT is on their way to apprehend him. I've made sure they have magic-repelling gear. No matter what he tries, Eriol won't get away."

"I'll tell Sakura and Syaoran." Tomoyo said.

"Don't bother," Finn said, "they already know. They're eavesdropping after all. Touya and Fujikata have things to do tonight, and Sakura and Syaoran still need to recover. Kero's probably at the house alone right now."

"Actually," Tomoyo said, "Captain Nakamura brought Kero here so he could be with Sakura. I'm about to head to your place. The door is unlocked, and Fujikata told me to tell you that he converted the basement into a home office for you. He even put a bed down there so you could nap if you needed it while working."

"I'll check it out tomorrow," Finn said, "did you tell Sakura and Syaoran that I'm getting promoted?"

"I did," Tomoyo said, "and they'll be at the ceremony. When is it?"

"The ceremony is in three days," Finn said, "it gives me enough time to prepare a speech. I don't know why I'm getting promoted, or receiving the Medal of Valor, but I'm glad I'm not going there alone. You'll be coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming to the ceremony," Tomoyo said, "what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

"Good point." Finn said.

"I'll see you when you get home, Finn." Tomoyo said. Finn smiled.

"See you when I get home, Tomoyo. Have something ready for dinner." Finn said.

"You know I will." Tomoyo said. Finn hung up and Nakamura handed a set of keys to him.

"Those keys go to your cruiser," Nakamura said, "and it's brand new. Full ELS and everything."

"Where's it parked?" Finn asked.

"In your spot." Nakamura said. Finn then went to where his spot was and saw a brand new cruiser waiting for him. He unlocked the cruiser and got in, turning the car on and driving out of the lot. He turned the radio on and heard that it was quiet. He turned the other radio on and music faintly played. When Finn got home, he walked in and smiled.

"I'm home!" Finn said.

"In the kitchen!" Tomoyo said. Finn walked to the kitchen and smiled as he saw Tomoyo cooking.

"How are Sakura and Syaoran?" Finn asked.

"They're doing okay," Tomoyo said, "their doctor said they'll be able to come home in a couple of days."

"They still have therapy though." Finn said.

"It was a little late," Tomoyo said, "but Sakura came to terms with what happened. Syaoran is the only boy she's comfortable around other than family."

"She'll have to take steps to recover what was taken from her," Finn said, "but Sakura's strong. She'll get it back."

"She can't exactly get her virginity back, Finn." Tomoyo said.

"She can get her self-esteem back," Finn said, "and her confidence, her strength, her will to fight. She's tough, Tomoyo. We both know this." Tomoyo smiled and nodded, having dinner done.

"You're right," Tomoyo said, "she is tough." After the two ate, Tomoyo and Finn did the dishes and started to get ready for bed. Finn had already showered and was lying down in bed. Tomoyo soon walked into the room, wearing nothing. She didn't even have a towel around her.

"Aren't you cold?" Finn asked.

"I'll have you to keep me warm," Tomoyo said, "so I'll be fine." Tomoyo then got in bed next to Finn and got comfortable.

"We don't have school for the next four days," Finn said, "and we'll be alone for three. What should we do?"

"I can think of one thing we can do." Tomoyo said. Finn blushed and looked away slightly.

"I still can't believe we did that." Finn said.

"I know you're tired, Finn. Lie down next to me and let me cuddle you." Tomoyo said. Before Finn could object, he yawned and knew he couldn't fight it.

"Don't try anything." Finn said. Tomoyo yawned soon after.

"I'm too tired." Tomoyo said. Finn sighed and laid down, Tomoyo holding him close as the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
